


Enchanted

by toue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Blupcretia, Dad Kravitz, Eventual Magnulia, Initially Julia/Kravitz, Initially Magnus/Taako, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's enchanted folks, prince taako, you've got the best of both worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toue/pseuds/toue
Summary: All Prince Taako wants is to get married to his beefcake fiancé in peace. Sure, he only met said fiancé two weeks prior, but no biggie, right? Magnus is a good man. This is fine.However, when Taako is suddenly whisked into a new and terrible world, he must rely on strangers Kravitz and Angus to help him get back home. How did he get here? Why can't he use his magic?And just what kind of hellhole is this "Chicago" he's ended up in?-I stole the basic premise from Disney's Enchanted and took it from there.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i set this in chicago because i live in chicago and i know it way better than nyc  
> this started as kind of a silly plot bunny and ended up as a 21,000 word monster. it's totally done now tho so expect daily updates until it's all up. i just want to be rid of it!  
> things are scary out there, especially in chicago itself. stay safe and get involved if you're able!

Prince Taako was a simple elf. He could live in his truth. Despite his social status, he was humble. Modest. Yes, Taako was a simple prince, with simple desires.

Truly! He didn’t want for hardly anything- beyond riches, glory, and the universal admiration of the general public, of course. Blessedly, his royal status afforded him these with ease.

The only thing Taako was missing in his life was companionship. He didn’t need anything too deep or sentimental, really. He just wanted someone to come home to. A pair of strong arms to hold him. A banging body to appreciate.

Something simple, for a simple elf like Taako.

For a while, he’d almost worried that his sister had siphoned away any good fortunes he might have in this department. Lup lived with her two adoring partners in the adjacent kingdom, leaving Taako mostly to his own devices. Taako could never resent his sister for finding love, of course. Lucretia and Barry were both totally charming, in their own weird, nerdy ways. Taako was happy for Lup. Clearly.

But! Here was the problem. And Taako would never voice this to Lup, of course. It was embarrassing and pathetic and it’d only worry his sister.

But- Taako was _lonely_. His sister was off living her own life with Barry and Lucretia. They used to share this castle. It felt too big for him alone. Well, him and his staff, of course. Taako’s personal advisor Sazed was always happy to listen to Taako whine- but his company was, truthfully, a bit lacking.

It was a great fortune, then, that Magnus came into his life when he did.

* * *

“Magnus Burnsides?” Lup said. “That’s his name?”

“Eeeeyup,” Taako said, taking a hearty bite of an apple before transmuting it into a bowl.

Taako had arranged a picnic in his castle’s courtyard for Lup, Barry, and Lucretia, to see them off before they returned to their kingdom. Just the basics, of course- _duck à l'orange_ , _hors d’oeuvre_ , champagne. Simple.

“And how did you two meet?” Lucretia asked, wordlessly passing Barry a napkin to wipe his face with. Barry flushed before cleaning himself up.

“The other day I may have- uh- your boy Taako got into a _smidge_ of trouble with some ruffians,” Taako said. “I mean- listen. I won our bet fair and square. They were just sore losers, ya know? Anyway, Maggie helped me out of a rough spot.”

Lup huffed out an exasperated sigh, though she had a smile on her face.

“He seems nice, Taako,” she said. “I just think you might be moving _kinda_ fast with him.”

“I dunno, Lup. I think it’s sweet,” Barry said, smiling dopily. Always a sap.

“I’m guessing that Lup is mostly referring to the _proposal_ ,” Lucretia said, raising an eyebrow toward Taako.

The ring Magnus had given Taako was classically beautiful. Taako took a moment to admire it, stretching out his hand to see it shimmer in the sunlight, avoiding Lucretia’s stare.

“Just means he knows a catch when he sees it,” hummed Taako, angling his fingers this way and that. “I don’t blame him one bit. I mean, I said yes, didn’t I?”

“Well, if you’re happy, Taako, I’m happy for you,” Lup eventually spoke.

Lucretia and Barry nodded.

It was kinda of a stupid thing to say, really. Because, yeah, _duh_. Of _course_ Taako was happy. Why the hell wouldn’t he be?

* * *

Kravitz still felt nervous about letting Angus take the train alone to commute to school.

Angus had insisted on it once he’d turned ten, of course. And it’s not as though Kravitz hadn’t seen children on the train before. All done up in their charter school uniforms, navigating Chicago’s train system alone as though it were second nature.

Still, the idea of it made Kravitz nervous. However unconventional their family’s circumstances were, Kravitz was still Angus’ father. It was his job to worry.

So every time he heard the telltale sound of Angus letting himself into their home,

Kravitz let out a tiny sigh of relief.

“Hi Dad!” Angus called. Footsteps pattered toward the living room, where Kravitz sat on the couch with their cat. Raven was large, black, and cranky. Currently, she laid curled up in Kravitz’s lap, rendering Kravitz immobile.

“Angus! How was your day?” Kravitz said, patting the couch beside him. Angus sat down and leaned into a side hug.

“It was fine,” Angus said. “How was work? Meet any interesting people?”

“Mostly dead ones,” Kravitz joked, reflecting quietly on his day at the funeral home. “No, it was all very quiet today.”

Angus laughed, petting Raven. She purred gratefully.

“By the way, Angus, do you mind if Julia comes over for dinner tomorrow?” Kravitz asked.

Angus glanced up at him from where he was focused on Raven.

“Why would I mind?” Angus asked. “I like Miss Julia. She tells really interesting stories.”

Kravitz paused.

“You don’t have to address her so formally, Angus,” Kravitz said. “We’ve known her for years. And I’m dating her now, too.”

“It’s just a habit,” Angus dismissed, avoiding eye contact. “Doesn’t _mean_ anything.”

Kravitz frowned, placing a hand on Angus’ shoulder.

“I want you to be comfortable with her, Angus,” Kravitz said. “You know that comes before everything else, right? Just say the word and we’ll make other plans for tomorrow night.”

Angus shook his head forcefully.

“I like her, Dad,” Angus said. “She’s really nice and she built me my fancy desk.”

“A fancy desk for a fancy boy,” Kravitz cooed, inwardly relieved.

Angus rolled his eyes, smiling.

“She’s a good person,” Angus said. “It’s just kinda weird to see you dating somebody.”

“I understand that,” Kravitz acquiesced. “But you’ll always be my number one.”

Angus shoved Kravitz playfully with his shoulder, fighting down a smile.

* * *

“ _Sazeeeed_ ,” Taako called, unwilling to move from his perch in his windowsill. And could he be blamed? The sun was setting, now, bathing him in warm, healing light. Taako was good right here, thank you very much.

Taako listened to the distant pattering of footsteps growing closer. Eventually, the slight creak of his bedroom door alerted him to Sazed’s arrival.

“Is there something you needed, sir?” Sazed asked.

Before Sazed, Taako’s advisor had been Lucretia. After Lup wooed her away, however, Taako had been forced to hire somebody new. Sazed was nice enough. Kind of dull, sure, and not nearly as sharp as Lucretia, but nobody was.

“What’s the latest from Magnus’ party?” Taako asked, pouting theatrically in Sazed’s direction.

“They should arrive by tomorrow afternoon, sir,” Sazed said. “And- sir, might I have permission to offer some… advice?”

Taako turned from his perch, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah?” Taako said. “I mean, you are technically my advisor, so. I’m not here to stop you. Go for it.”

Sazed steepled his fingers, shifting his eyes away from Taako’s.

“This Magnus Burnsides- he’s a mere knight, is he not?” Sazed said.

“Eeyup, that’s right,” Taako hummed. “Real traditional sort.”

“See, I was thinking- and don’t take this poorly, but- would you not be better suited for somebody more… educated?” Sazed said. “He seems noble, yes, but can he provide for this kingdom?”

Taako snorted ugly laughter, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe this isn’t how it worked wherever _you_ hail from, but royalty here… we’re mostly, uh, figureheads?” Taako explained. “Yeah, we have a say in decisions, but most of that shit is left up to local government.”

“No, I mean- I _know_ ,” Sazed blushed, “But you still are the ones people look to for guidance. Perhaps somebody _else_ would be better suited for the task.”

“Listen, Sazed, you’ll love Maggie,” Taako said. “Trust me, he’s perfect. Super hospitable and what-not. Good guy.”

Sazed seemed to deflate a bit.

“Is that so,” Sazed said flatly. “Shall I… keep you posted on their arrival, then, sir?”

“Yeah, dope,” Taako said, shooting him a lazy thumbs up. “Oh, and can you grab me, uh, volume three of the Tetric-Alec’s Transmutation Tome? Taako’s due for some light reading.”

Sazed nodded before flitting away.

Taako lifted his chin back toward the window, trying to absorb the sun’s dying light while it lasted. Despite his best efforts to immobilize the sun through willpower alone, it soon fell beneath the trees, leaving Taako to sit in darkness.

* * *

“Kalen, thank you for your help,” Magnus said, clapping his assistant on the back. “Moving’s always made easier with help from friends!”

Kalen was startled forward by Magnus’ strength, nearly dropping the stack of luggage he held.

“Well, it’s not every day your friend is to marry a prince, is it?” Kalen said, gritting his teeth as he staggered under the weight of his load.

“I guess not!” Magnus laughed boisterously. Kalen flinched at the sound, longing for this day to be over. “Hey, bud, I promise I’ll be right back out to help you, but I want to go let them know we’ve arrived!”

Before Kalen could protest, Magnus was bounding up the driveway, leaving Kalen to deal with their luggage alone.

Loathe as he was to spend more time than necessary with Magnus Burnsides, Kalen was certainly intelligent enough to see this pathetic chore as the opportunity it was.

It was almost sinfully fortuitous, really.

Kalen had always resented the royals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter- but i'm gonna post the next one immediately lmao dw dw dw

“This place is _amazing,_ Taako!” Magnus gawked. Taako led him through the castle by the crook of his arm, determined to give him the grandest of tours.

Taako preened.

“You see the curtains? Transmuted them myself,” Taako bragged. “They were this stuffy sort of off-white before I got to ‘em- I thought to myself, ‘Nuh-uh! Not in _Taako’s_ castle!’”

Magnus was appropriately impressed, walking over to examine the red velvet curtains more closely.

“They’re awesome, Taako, you did great!” Magnus exclaimed.

See, this is what Taako liked about Magnus. He was simple. He laughed at Taako’s jokes and complimented Taako’s spell-work and offered his arm for Taako to hold when they walked.

Easy. A good, kind man just right for a simple elf like Taako.

“You’re too kind, dear, _really_ ,” Taako drawled. Magnus offered his arm and they continued with their tour.

* * *

That night, Taako couldn’t sleep. Or meditate. Whatever.

His mind just wouldn’t stay quiet.

Taako glanced over at Magnus, who slept soundly on the other side of his bed. Magnus had fallen asleep as soon as he’d lay down. He was probably tired from his travels.

It was still weird to share a bed with somebody. Taako watched Magnus’ chest rise and fall as he breathed.

Suddenly, Taako felt an inexplicable sense of dread. His skin itched for fresh air.

Taako stumbled out of bed, grabbing his wand on instinct before bolting out of his room. He pattered barefoot down the hall, trying to distance himself from whatever feeling was clawing at him.

And that was when Taako noticed it.

Out of one of the ornate back windows, a crimson _something_ danced in the forest. Something that looked, worryingly, like a flame.

Taako sucked in a worried breath, gripping his wand and hesitating only briefly before running to the back door and hurrying toward the fire.

Was it ideal for Taako to trek into the woods barefoot and in a nightgown? No. But if this fire was growing then time was of the essence. Forests surrounded his castle entirely. If some shitty forest fire got out of control, they’d be fucked.

Waking anybody else would take too long. Taako could handle this himself. He was a fucking _wizard_. He’d be fine.

Twigs and pebbles clung to his feet stubbornly as he hurried toward the source of the fire.

As he got closer, the smell of smoke choked him. It was a fucking bonfire. Who in the hell was making on a bonfire on castle property?

Taako leveled his wand as he pushed into the forest, pine needles digging into his feet further.

A silhouetted figure stood over the flame. Taako squinted to see, the smoke burning his eyes.

“Hey, uh, dude?” Taako said. “Castle property, here, and not to get all Fantasy Smokey the Bear on you but forest fires are a fucking _bitch_ to deal with.”

The figure stayed silent.

“Uh, look, if you need some help, or a place to squat for the night, I getcha,” Taako said. “We can, uh, deffo help you out with that. But let’s put out this fire first, huh?”

The figure laughed, mirthlessly and boisterously. Taako staggered backward.

“Are you the prince, then?” the figure asked. “I can see why Magnus likes you.”

“Uh, yeaaah,” Taako said. “You know Maggie?”

“Yes. You can call me Kalen,” the figure said, stepping forward. He was a grizzled man, unkempt and muscular, with a frown etched into his face. “I was going to head out after helping Magnus move his things, but I thought these woods were too nice not to appreciate up close. I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, dude, I mean- they’re pretty dope,” Taako said, eyeing the sparks flickering off the bonfire warily. “Uh, but I gotta make an executive decision here…”

Taako flicked his wand, transmuting nearby dirt into sand before upending it magically to smother the fire.

Kalen flinched backward as sand assailed him, as well.

“Fuck! You _asshole_!” Kalen said, attempting to rub the sand from his eyes.

“Sure, whatever,” Taako yawned. “Look, you can come inside for the night, if you want, or you can scram. You’re Maggie’s friend so I’m trying to be civil but it’s fuck-o’-clock and I don’t want my castle burning down while I sleep. So sue me.”

Kalen stepped closer to Taako.

“Your hospitality is _appreciated_ ,” Kalen hissed through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, my man, I’m detecting some sarcasm, there,” Taako said, trying not to flinch back.

“But it’d be poor manners to impose without bringing a gift,” Kalen said.

Taako fidgeted with his sleeves.

“Uh, I find that a nice _rosé tends to be a crowd-pleaser,” Taako said. “Cuts out the guesswork with reds versus whites, you know. Personally, I prefer a red, but…”_

Kalen raised a wand, cutting Taako off completely.

“Ah, didn’t take you for a spell-slinger. Same hat,” Taako said, raising his own wand. “I don’t really want to hurt you though, if I’m being honest. Can we, uh, _Taako_ ‘bout this? Ha, ha…” Taako swallowed dryly, staring down the tip of Kalen’s wand.

“For my _gracious_ host,” Kalen drawled, a blast of blinding light appearing from the tip of his wand.

And then Taako was somewhere else entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i dip my french fries in mayonnaise and people make fun of me but like? it's really good?

It was _loud_.

That was the first thing Taako noticed when he came to awareness. Some deafening, screeching _roar_ surrounded him and Taako instinctively curled up, pressing his hands to his ears.

Too overwhelmed to open his eyes, Taako took stock of his surroundings through his other senses.

He lay on some cold, unnaturally flat pavement. His bones ached with a cruel insistence. His hair was sprawled in every direction, and he felt people _stepping_ on it, pulling it sharply.

He was wearing only a wispy nightgown, which, even with its long sleeves and low hem, left him feeling exposed.

He was vulnerable, confused, and alone.

Taako whimpered, curling deeper onto himself, trying to make himself as small as possible as he fought down a rising panic. Not his proudest moment, certainly. But fuck it. He was scared.

Eventually, the roaring sound receded, allowing Taako to better hear the pattering of footsteps and voices around him.

Okay. It was time to assess the situation. Taako opened his eyes.

It looked as though he was in a cave. Unclear signage was posted on pillars to either side of him. Humans were boarding a metal train at his right. Was this an underground mine of some sort?

The humans around him seemed unperturbed by Taako’s delicate state, even going so far as stepping over him to reach the trains.

“Excuse me?” A young voice stood out, closer than the others. “Are you alright?”

Taako flinched, turning to see a human boy leaning over him. The boy blinked curiously, wide eyes containing no malice. He wore some sort of fancy uniform. A schoolboy?

“Uhh,” Taako said.

“Do you need help?” the boy continued, extending a hand. “I’m Angus McDonald.”

After a moment, Taako took the hand, groaning as he used it to pull himself to a sitting position. Angus only barely managed to keep his footing. Still, he kept on a civil smile.

“I’m Taako, kid,” Taako finally spoke. “Prince Taako, for what it’s worth.”

Angus’ eyebrows shot up. Impressed with Taako’s social status, no doubt.

“I’ll level with ya though, Ango,” Taako continued. “I have no fucking clue where I am or how I got here.”

“Is that so, sir?” Angus said, not missing a beat. “That’s no good at all. Were you drinking, sir? I know that excess amounts of alcohol can cause memory loss.”

Taako squinted at Angus.

“How old are you, kid, like, eight?” Taako said. “ _No_ , I wasn’t drinking. I was about to go to bed before some shithead tried to start a forest fire outside my castle.”

Angus nodded slowly.

“Would you like to go get some fresh air with me, sir?” Angus said. “I find that it can help me to clear my head, sometimes.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Taako said, grunting as he pushed himself off the ground and stood.

“Wow, you’re very tall!” Angus exclaimed, craning his neck upward. Taako couldn’t help but preen a bit at the compliment.

“Natch, Ango, that’s the royal genes,” Taako said. “Uh, you’ll have to point me in the right direction, kid.”

“Right!” Angus said, perking up. He grabbed Taako’s hand without a thought, tugging him along. He guided Taako up some stairs and into a higher level of the cave. Taako watched his step, all too aware that he still wasn’t wearing shoes.

His surroundings were baffling, to say the least. A human woman stood in a small metal room, no larger than a storage closet in his castle. She was wearing a uniform and peering out toward them through windows. A lookout, presumably, but for what? What treasure within these mines could warrant such extreme security measures?

Angus pulled him towards a small mechanism- a waist-high three-pronged machine that rotated on one axis. Angus walked through, slotting his body between two of the prongs and allowing himself to be deposited on the other side.

Taako stared at the contraption, perplexed.

“It’s a turnstile, sir,” Angus explained. “It’s a way for the Chicago Transit Authority to enforce train fares. But since we’re exiting, sir, we don’t need to pay.”

“ _Chicago_?” Taako muttered, glaring at the turnstile.

“That’s where we are,” Angus said, frowning.

After a moment’s more of deliberation, Taako raised his knee to step over the turnstile entirely. The woman on lookout glared at him before returning to her guard.

“Guess that works,” Angus murmured. “Uh, okay, let’s get you outside, then.”

Clearly, Taako was handling this strange new situation with the utmost grace. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that awaited him outside of the cave.

Taako stepped into an unfamiliar world.

Buildings towered tall, tall, _tall_ , in every direction, metal and glass goliaths. There was no natural horizon- in every direction, Taako’s vision was obscured by more buildings. He’d never seen any kingdom as imposing as this. Overwhelmed, Taako placed a hand on Angus’ shoulder to steady himself.

Angus walked him to a bench, guiding him to sit before plopping down beside him. Taako openly gawked at his surroundings.

“Chicago, you said?” Taako said.

“Yes, sir. That’s the city we’re in,” Angus said, pulling out a small notebook and pen. “Where are you from, sir?”

“The kingdom of New Elfington,” Taako said. “I’m its prince, natch. But I’ve never been anywhere like _this_ before.” Taako gestured around him.

“You’re from… ‘New Elfington?’” Angus wrinkled his nose. “No offense, sir, but that sounds like some fakey-fake bullshit.”

Taako snorted at the kid’s gall, somehow charmed by it.

“It’s a weird name, I’ll give you that,” Taako said. “Dunno where we got the ‘new’ from, either. I don’t think we ever had an _Old_ Elfington.”

“I’d imagine this hypothetical kingdom was simply named after an ‘Elfington,’” Angus said. “The ‘Old’ would be nonsensical.”

“You… really don’t believe me, huh?” Taako deflated, huffing out a mighty sigh. “Great, that’s great, yeah. Sure.”

“It’s not that I _don’t_ believe you,” Angus deflected, scribbling notes as he spoke. “But your story doesn’t add up, sir. Our country isn’t run by a monarchy! And I’ve never heard of a ‘New Elfington.’”

“Well, you’re like, _five_ ,” Taako huffed.

“Ten, actually,” Angus corrected. “In any case, sir- I need to be getting back home, but I’d love to give you some resources about homeless shelters and resources in our community. I hate to leave you so lost.”

Taako shook his head adamantly.

“No, look, I’m _not_ homeless,” Taako said. “I have a castle, and a sister, and a fiancé. See?” Taako stuck out his hand, showcasing his wedding ring.

“Oh, _wow_ ,” Angus sucked in a breath, eyes widening as he paused to gawk. “That’s very fancy, sir!”

“He’s a knight,” Taako said. “His name is Magnus. He’s probably looking for me already.”

“Can I take a closer look?” Angus asked, poised to take Taako’s hand.

“Sure, kid, go for it,” Taako said. Angus gently took Taako’s fingers, pulling a small flashlight out of nowhere and turning Taako’s hand this way and that as he examined the ring.

This continued for a few moments before Taako cleared his throat. Angus immediately dropped Taako’s hand.

“Sorry, sir! Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Angus said. “I was simply interested in the make.”

“It’s fine, I guess,” Taako said. “Look, kid- do you know anything about magic?”

Angus raised his eyebrows.

“Like, real magic, or clever deception?” Angus said. “A good showman can make lots of fake things seem real!”

“No, the first one. Real stuff,” Taako said, pulling out his wand from one of his nightgown’s pockets.

“Is that a _wand_ , sir?” Angus said, staring wide-eyed.

“Uh, yeah, _duh_ ,” Taako said. Taako flailed it uselessly, becoming more and more discouraged when no magic came. “Ah, shit.”

“It’s very nice,” Angus humored him. “I went to Universal Studios with my dad last year, and they sold prop wands there, too.”

“It’s not a prop,” Taako huffed. “Does magic just not exist in Chicago or what?”

“Uh, I mean, philosophically speaking?” Angus hedged.

Taako pressed his face into his hands and groaned.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Taako said. “All I wanted to do was get married to my beefcake boyfriend and live a super charmed life and now I’ve been poofed to some shitty alternate reality where everything _sucks_.”

Taako felt a small hand patting him on his back.

“I don’t think _everything_ sucks here,” Angus said. “But it does seem that way, sometimes, doesn’t it?”

“And I don’t even have any _shoes_!” Taako wailed, kicking his feet out miserably.

“Wait!” Angus gasped, his hand stilling on Taako’s back.

And then Angus was on his knees, peering at Taako’s feet.

“Uh, kid, this doesn’t look super great,” Taako muttered.

“No, sir, look!” Angus said, pointing. “You have pine needles stuck to your feet!”

“Yeah, ‘cause I was walking through our castle’s forest trying to stop some shithead from burning it down,” Taako said. “We’d have to make a New _New_ Elfington. Which would be a branding nightmare, really.”

Angus plucked a needle from Taako’s foot before brandishing a small, transparent bag out of nowhere and putting it inside.

“This is fascinating,” Angus said. “We don’t have this type of foliage here.”

“You’re kind of weird, kid,” Taako said.

“Not as weird as you’re turning out to be!” Angus chirped. He sat back down beside Taako and scribbled some more notes into his journal.

“I get it,” Taako scowled, crossing his arms. “You think I’m nuts.”

“No, sir, I really don’t,” Angus said, before seeming to consider it. “Well, _maybe_ , sir, but- I think that there’s a few things here that don’t add up, if that’s the case! For example, the jewel on your engagement ring is totally authentic. It could be sold for a small fortune, sir! That strikes me as odd, all things considered. And then these pine needles corroborate your story even further.”

“You’re smart, for a 2-year-old,” Taako noted.

“I am clearly not a toddler,” Angus huffed.

“Human ages are confusing, Ango, cut me a break,” Taako said, finally making some small attempt at pulling his hair out of his face.

And Angus _shrieked._

Instinctively, Taako’s fingers tightened around his wand, his eyes darting around as he looked for the threat.

“Your _ears_!” Angus said, his voice raised several octaves.

Taako relaxed a bit, finally.

“You never seen an elf before, kid?” Taako said.

“N-no, sir, can’t say I have,” Angus said, leaning forward in wide-eyed fascination. “We- how does that _work_?”

The realization dawned on Taako quickly then.

“Don’t tell me- you don’t have elves here, either,” Taako sighed. He mussed his hair up again, concealing his ears. Best not to draw more attention.

“Only in fantasy literature, sir,” Angus said. “The good news is that this has convinced me.”

“You believe me?” Taako perked up.

“This has convinced me that your case requires further investigation,” Angus clarified.

“Huh,” Taako said, deflating a bit. “Are you some sort of, uh, kid detective?”

“‘Kid’ is reductive, sir,” Angus said, standing up. “If you’ll come with me, we can continue this conversation at my apartment.”

Taako gaped, following Angus as he started to walk.

“You have an _apartment?_ ” Taako said. “You are a literal infant!”

“With all due respect, sir, fuck off,” Angus said, chipper as ever. “My dad lives with me. He probably won’t be happy about me bringing a stranger home, but I know this is the right thing to do.”  
“Is that so?” Taako said, unable to help a fond smile. Angus was a weird kid. Taako kind of liked him. “Is your pops a detective, too?”

“No, Dad works at a funeral home,” Angus corrected. “He doesn’t like my detective work much. He tells me I should stay out of strangers’ business.”

“Sounds like Goth Dad needs to loosen up a bit,” Taako said.

“He just wants me to be safe,” Angus said. “But I’m a good judge of character! I can take care of myself just fine, and I can take care of others, too.”

Taako hummed in placid agreement, unwilling to fuel this preexisting family drama any further.

A small building cropped up on the corner of the block, dwarfed in comparison to its neighbors. Angus led Taako up a back stairway before using a key to let them into an apartment on the third floor.

“Angus, is that you?” a deep voice called. Angus held up a finger to Taako.

“Uh, yeah, Dad, it’s me!” Angus said. “And I brought a friend home, is that okay?”

“Oh, somebody from school?” Angus’ father called. And the poor guy sounded so hopeful, too.

“Not _exaaaactly_ ,” Angus drawled. “Uh, don’t be mad?”

Immediately, Taako heard footsteps. A tall, dark, and unfairly handsome man groaned as he turned the corner.

“Angus, we _talked_ about this,” he said. “You can’t bring strangers home like this. It’s not safe.”

“But _Dad_ , this is a _case_!” Angus said. “This poor man is in desperate need of a detective! What am I supposed to do, abandon him?”

“Not a man,” Taako muttered.

Angus’ dad sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m so sorry for my son,” Angus’ dad said, speaking now to Taako. “What pronouns do you use, then?”

“Oh. Uh, he and him pronouns are fine, dog,” Taako clarified. “I meant more, like. I’m not a _human_. But I guess saying that in _Chicago_ makes folks think I’m a nut.”

“ _Angus_ ,” his father groaned, casting a frustrated look toward his son. “We are in _no way_ equipped to help this individual with his psychiatric issues.”

“Dad, I swear!” Angus pleaded. “If I didn’t think there was any basis for his claims, this wouldn’t require further investigation!” He then cast a desperate look toward Taako.

Angus’ father, looking frustrated and more than a little overwhelmed, followed his son’s gaze.

“Alright, alright,” Taako muttered, pushing back his hair to reveal his ears.

Angus’ dad’s eyes bugged out wide as he blinked mutely at Taako’s ears.

“It’s Taako, by the way,” Taako said. “You can quit talking about me like I’m not in the room.”

“Um, Kravitz,” Angus’ dad said. “I mean, that’s my name. Are those ears… _real_?” Kravitz approached, hand reaching out toward Taako’s ears unthinkingly. Taako flinched backward, ears coming to pin the sides of his head.

“Back _off_ ,” Taako snapped. “I’m not a _fucking_ zoo animal, _Kravitz_.”

Kravitz withdrew his hand, looking appropriately admonished.

“I’m— so sorry. You’re absolutely right,” Kravitz said. “I was shocked, is all. But that was inappropriate.”

“No shit,” Taako scowled, turning back to face Angus.

“So, uh, Agnes,” Taako said. “Did you want, to, like, continue that investigation, or what?”

Angus blinked for a moment, momentarily at a loss before he quickly regained his bearings.

“Yes, sir!” Angus said. “I’m sorry about my dad, he doesn’t spend a lot of time around alive people.”

Despite himself, Taako snorted.  
“Yeah, okay, sure,” Taako said, glancing over to Kravitz. “We cool, Boneman?”

“I guess, considering the circumstances…” Kravitz muttered. “Did you want anything to drink?”

“After the day I’ve had? _Absolutely_ ,” Taako said.

Kravitz scrubbed a hand down his face.

“We have water,” he said. “Or ginger ale, I guess. Take your pick.”

* * *

“All I’m saying is that as soon as _you_ showed up, Taako disappeared!” Lup snarled, pointing a finger at Magnus’ chest.

Lup, Lucretia and Barry had arrived shortly after Magnus sent word to them of Taako’s disappearance. Lup and Lucretia set to grilling Magnus immediately while Barry took to the grounds to look for clues.

“I have no idea how this happened,” Magnus said, taking steadying breaths. “He went to bed with me in the evening, but then by morning…”

“No traces of him at all?” Lucretia asked, taking notes.

“Nothing,” Magnus sighed. “I’m so, _so_ sorry. I’ll do whatever it takes to find him.”

Barry burst through the door, panting.

“Footsteps,” Barry said. “Out on the back lawn, headed into the forest.”

They hurried as a unit to the backyard to examine the tracks.

“He was barefoot?” Lucretia frowned.

“And there’s more,” Barry said, sounding grim.

They followed the steps into the forest to find the remains of a bonfire. And the air was thick, in a suffocating way that could only mean one thing.

“Some big magic happened here,” Barry sighed. “The traces of it are everywhere.”

“Depending on what the spell was…” Lucretia trailed off, but they all knew what she was thinking: Taako could be _anywhere_.

Lup bit her lip, on the verge of frustrated tears.

“What the hell happened here?” Lup spoke into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kind comments and kudos! appreciate y'all.

“I’d say that Kalen is our primary suspect,” Angus spoke.

“I mean, _yeah_ , I remember him doing it,” Taako huffed. “He’s the culprit, Ango.”

Angus and Taako were settled in a messy sitting room, discussing the situation. Kravitz lingered silently at the entrance to the room, clearly still uncertain about having a stranger in his home. Which was probably fair.

“Now, don’t take this the wrong way, sir,” Angus continued. “But you did mention that he allegedly was affiliated with your fiancé. Do you think that your fiancé could have…?”

“No, naw, nope. Magnus wasn’t involved,” Taako cut him off. “Mango’s a good guy, Angus. You’d understand if you knew him.”

“I _do_ wish I could meet him, sir!” Angus said, smiling easily. “How long have you two been together?”

“Oh, uh, me and Mango?” Taako said. “Like, one? Maybe two, now.”

“Years?” Angus said, scribbling notes.

“Naw, like, _weeks_ , bud,” Taako corrected, scoffing. “Magnus is funny and hot, and he could afford to buy me a nice ring. That’s all I needed to know.”

Kravitz, who had been silent up until this point, spoke up.

“What? Taako, that’s _absurd_ ,” Kravitz said, shaking his head. “You can’t marry a man after two weeks of dating him.”

“Listen, daddio, Taako knows what he’s after in life,” Taako said. “I just need a nice guy to keep the bed warm. Mango fits the bill.”

“But what about romance, sir?” Angus said, adjusting his glasses.

Taako raised an eyebrow.

“Do you really think I’m going to take the time to be _courted_?” Taako asked. “The whole premise is ridiculous, kid. I wouldn’t ask that of anybody. If I waited for somebody to properly _woo_ me before I got hitched- well, I’d be waiting a long time!”

Kravitz pressed his lips together tightly, looking somehow disturbed.

“What’s the rush, if you don’t mind me asking?” Angus asked, peering up at Taako innocently.

Taako paused, caught off-guard by the question.

“Uh, I guess- there isn’t one?” Taako asked. “Never really… y’know, my sister- she’s my twin? She has two partners, now. They all- they moved away.”

“Do you miss her, sir?” Angus asked, taking notes.

“Yeah, I for sure do, I mean. Yeah,” Taako answered, a bit more honestly than he’d like. “But she’s happy. So I should just, like, get with it and be happy too, right?”

It was uncharacteristically candid of Taako. But before he could think to backtrack, a knocking on the door interrupted them.

“Oh- ah, _shit_ ,” Kravitz cursed. “That’s Julia, Angus, I totally forgot she was coming tonight. Could you get the door?”

Angus nodded, scurrying away.

Taako felt remarkably out-of-place. It wasn’t often that Taako worried about imposing upon people. He was a fucking prince, after all. But to Kravitz and Angus he was just some shitty charity case.

Absently, he wondered whether Kravitz might appreciate a rosé. Host gifts, and all.

“Okay, what’s the scoop?” a large woman entered the room, plush yet muscular. Julia, apparently. “Angus told me he’s brought his work home today.” Angus trailed behind her.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Kravitz sighed. “Julia, this is Taako. Taako, Julia.”

“Charmed,” Taako crowed from his place on the couch, wiggling his fingers in a small wave.

Kravitz squeezed the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

“I’m sorry, Julia… I meant to have something ready for dinner, but— circumstances changed,” Kravitz said.

“Pshh!” Julia dismissed the apology with a flick of her wrist. “Don’t even sweat it, Krav. Shit happens!”

“If you’re sure…” Kravitz trailed off.

Taako watched this exchange with minimal interest, eventually turning his attention to the apartment itself. It was different than Taako’s castle, for sure. Where Taako’s home was sprawling hallways and towering ceilings, Kravitz and Angus had a small space littered with trinkets and clutter. Perched upon the piano was a photograph of Angus and an older human man. Their dining table, littered with papers and books, sat against the wall outside a tiny kitchenette.

It was cozy, if a bit cramped. It only made Taako miss his own home more.

“So, what’s your deal, Taako?” Julia eventually prodded. “It’s cool if you don’t wanna chat, I guess, but Kravitz and Angus have been _way_ cryptic and I’m _curious_ now. So spill?”

Julia seemed nice enough. Couldn’t hurt to have a competent woman involved in the case. Still, Taako was so exhausted. Tired of justifying himself to people.

“So, here’s the story, and listen close, because I’m sick of repeating this,” Taako spoke. “I’m an elf, and a prince, and a wizard, and it’s rad. But turns out that’s crazy talk here! And, see, it _isn’t_ , not where _I’m_ from. I woke up in your train cave today and I don’t know what’s going on. Got spelled away, I think. _Poof_!”

Taako opened his hands dramatically at his sides, ending his tragic tale with the sorriest jazz hands ever.

Seeing Julia’s incredulous stare, Taako huffed a sigh, moving his hair briefly away from his ears, letting them twitch briefly before hiding them once again under his mane.

Julia opened her mouth to speak. Closed it, again. Furrowed her brows. Lifted a hand, to point? Opened her mouth, cocked her head. Closed her mouth.

“Yeah,” Kravitz sighed. “So _something_ is clearly up here.”

“I’ll say,” Julia breathed. “That’s cool as _hell_ , Taako! Prince Taako? Your highness? Holy _fuck_. Uh, pardon my French, Ango.”

“Nothing he hasn’t heard from you before, Julia,” Kravitz shook his head, smiling.

“Just Taako, that’s fine,” Taako said. “Like, I don’t think I have any sort of power, here, in _Chicago_. This place is fucking zany, you know that? I woke up in a nightgown in a cave and people just stepped all over me. Shit’s wild!” Taako could feel some tension seeping from his shoulders as he whined about his day.

“That’s terrible, Taako, I’m sorry!” Julia said, frowning. “Is that nightgown all you have, then?”

“Eeee _yup_ ,” Taako said. “I don’t even have _shoes_! I don’t know what I did to get on Istus’ shit list, but Taako wants _out_!”

“Istus?” Angus said, scrambling for his notebook.

“She’d, like, a deity? A god?” Taako said. “Never been the religious sort m’self, really, but I always kind of jived with her whole dealio.”

The scratch of Angus’ pencil on paper was the only sound for a few moments.

“Say, Taako,” Julia said. “I have a roommate who’s about your size. She’s a woman, her name is Sloane? She was about to donate some of her old clothes anyway. Would you want me to bring you some things to wear?”

“Oh, god, _please_ ,” Taako said. “This nightgown look has me feeling way too vulnerable.”

Julia nodded.

“Gotcha! I can bring some stuff by tomorrow, probably,” Julia said. “You can pick what you like.”

Taako wasn’t used to feeling indebted to people. It was uncomfortable. His skin crawled with it. These strangers were housing him, feeding him, and clothing him. In a world where he was powerless- without his magic and his social standing- he had no idea how to repay that kindness.

Instead, Taako stood.

“So, I’m feeling really tired,” Taako said. “Like, maybe there’s, uh, some time zone difference at play here. But. Can I crash?”

Kravitz jumped to attention.

“Oh, sure! We have a guest room, I just- I need to clean it up,” Kravitz said, scurrying down the hall.

“It’s where he keeps his music stuff!” Angus said. “The only other time we have visitors in there is when my grandmas come to visit.”

“Izzy and Ravenna are so sweet,” Julia mused.

By the time Taako got to the guest room, Kravitz was piling sheet music into its far corner, where a few cased instruments lay alongside a piano.

“Sorry for the mess,” Kravitz said.

“Naw, you’re good,” Taako said, collapsing onto the bed. “I dropped in unannounced. Which is, uh, not usually my style. I’m a tacky bastard but I’m also a prince, so. I got that etiquette shit on lock.”

Kravitz laughed, and it made Taako feel better.

“The bathroom is across the way,” Kravitz said. “Let me know if you want to take a shower and I can find you a towel.”

“Thanks,” Taako said. “I think I’m just going to hit the hay for now.”

“Sweet dreams, then,” Kravitz said, closing the door behind him.

Taako slid beneath the sheets, staring out the window.

Silence was different here in Chicago. In New Elfington, silence meant the chirping of birds and not much else. Here, silence was the murmur of vehicles, voices, and horns.

Taako was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep. He drifted in and out of meditation, watching the shadows shift along the walls.

He wondered what Lup would think of Chicago. She was far more adventurous than Taako would ever be. Growing up, she’d always been the curious one whereas Taako was cautious. Where Taako was all talk, Lup was action.

At one point, they were two halves of a whole.

Taako focused his thoughts on the ever-present hum of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Taako woke up to the heat of the sun shining into his window. He watched dust particles dance through the air for several minutes before mustering up the courage to face his new reality.

After a quick trip to a cluttered bathroom, Taako quietly made his way to the kitchen. Neither Angus nor Kravitz seemed to be awake yet. Taako would use that to his advantage.

His initial assessment of the kitchen was disappointing. It was clear that nobody had _really_ cooked here for a long time. The freezer was stocked with plenty of frozen meals and pizzas, sure, but in terms of ingredients? Taako was going to have to get creative.

Omelets seemed doable.

By the time Kravitz puttered down the hallway, Taako was already plating their breakfast.

“Help yourself, my man,” Taako said, pushing a plate across the kitchen island toward Kravitz. “I made one for the boy detective, too. No allergies, yeah?”

Kravitz blinked, staring.

“You, uh, good?” Taako said, fidgeting nervously. “I just thought it might be nice.”

“No, I mean- thank you, Taako,” Kravitz said. “You didn’t have to.” Kravitz grabbed his plate, sitting down at the table. Taako joined him.

“This is delicious, Taako, holy shit,” Kravitz said, digging in.

“Of course it is, I made it,” Taako preened.

Angus joined them shortly, any morning grogginess dissipating with the promise of a hot meal.

“So, what’s on tap today?” Taako asked, picking at his own omelet. “You go to school, Ango?”

“I’ll be leaving in a few minutes, sir!” Angus said. “But I should be back to work on your case with you by four thirty!”

Taako nodded.

“And you, Bones?” Taako asked.

“I called into work last night to ask for some time off, for an, uh, _family emergency_ ,” Kravitz said, wincing. “I haven’t taken a vacation in a while; I’m owed some time.”

Taako pushed down the undue guilt he felt at that. He hadn’t _forced_ Kravitz to take off work on his behalf, after all.

And yet.

“Cool. You got plans?” Taako asked. “And, if not, might I suggest a visit to your local grocer? Your pantry is _pathetic._ ”

“We could do that,” Kravitz laughed. “If you’re sticking around for a bit, I want you to have what you need to be comfortable. And to cook, if you’d like.”

Taako was momentarily taken aback, clamming up under such genuine kindness. _Ugh_.

“Rad,” Taako managed.

* * *

The grocer was indoors. The overhead lights were far too bright, flickering almost imperceptibly. Taako felt a headache coming on. The building itself seemed as cold as the iceboxes that lined the walls.

On the bright side: food here in Chicago was the same as it was back home. Taako navigated the aisles with relative ease, picking out everything they’d need for the next few days, and more.

On the less bright side: Taako was wearing clothes and shoes that didn’t fit him in the slightest. Though Julia had promised to bring over more fitting garbs, Taako was, for now, stuck wearing hand-me-downs from Kravitz. Kravitz, who was both wider and shorter than Taako.

Kravitz’s slacks looked more like baggy capris on Taako. The button-up top was somehow comically baggy in the shoulders but still far too short in length. Taako almost wished he could cut it a few inches shorter and call it a crop top. At least then it would look _intentional_.

Still, even waddling around in shoes that were just a hair too large, Taako felt more in his element here than anywhere else he’d been in Chicago. He _knew_ food. And it seemed that even in parallel universes, food was a constant.

By the time they got home, arms laden with far too many shopping bags, it was already early afternoon.

“I don’t think I’ve ever spent so much at the grocery store at once,” Kravitz gasped, heaving the bags onto the counter.

“But it’ll last you,” Taako said. “Not like those frozen meals of yours. I just got you the basics.”

“The basics?” Kravitz said, raising an eyebrow incredulously as he stared at the sea of shopping bags now littering the kitchen.

“Listen,” Taako said. “You two aren’t piss-poor adventures, living off rations. You don’t have to eat like them.”

Kravitz rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Taako put away the perishables before moving on to the dry ingredients and spices.

“I have no clue what some of this stuff is,” Kravitz admitted, turning a package in his hands.

“We’ll fix that,” Taako quipped, snatching away the package to shelve it. “You’ve got a fucking baby boy, Kravitz! You gotta nourish his growth or some shit!”

“He’s not a baby, really,” Kravitz said.

Taako hummed noncommittally, closing the cabinets and tidying up the bags.

“How’d you get him, anyway?” Taako said. “You seem kinda young to be taking care of a whole human.”

Kravitz snorted, laughing.

“I’m not, really,” Kravitz said. “I’m 29. But yes, Angus is _technically_ my cousin, not my son. By blood, at least.”

Kravitz gestured Taako over to the piano in the living room, picking up a framed picture to show him. It was the one that Taako had seen earlier of Angus with an older man.

“This is Angus’ grandfather,” Kravitz said, pointing to the older man in the picture. “Angus’ birth parents weren’t fit for the job. So Angus’ grandfather raised him himself.”

“Nice of him,” Taako muttered, unsure what else to say.

Kravitz nodded.

“He was a good man,” Kravitz said, putting the picture back. “But when he died a few years ago- I had to step up, or else Angus would have to go back to his birth parents. So I stepped up.”

Taako looked at Kravitz. Saw the beginnings of wrinkles at Kravitz’s eyes, the worry lines on his forehead.

Taako knew a thing or two about duty. Taako knew, too, that Kravitz was braver than he would ever be.

“Well,” Taako finally said. “I see where Angus gets the hero complex.”

Kravitz laughed, the tension between them finally breaking.

“You wound me!” Kravitz joked.

“I calls ‘em like I sees ‘em,” Taako said, winking playfully at Kravitz.

Suddenly, a beeping sound interrupted them. Kravitz glanced at his phone (he’d explained already, briefly, what it was for) and cursed.

“I have to run to work for a bit,” Kravitz said. “My coworker has locked himself in the dumpster enclosure again.”

And how could Taako _not_ laugh at that?

“He’s stuck in the garbage?” Taako wheezed.

“No, no, not- not _exactly_ ,” Kravitz huffed, already putting his shoes back on. “See, we have a fence that surrounds the dumpsters so the raccoons can’t get to them, and it locks.”

“Meant to outsmart the raccoons, instead you outsmarted your doofus coworker,” Taako said. “Hold on- are you absolutely _sure_ your coworker isn’t a raccoon?”

“Jury’s still out on that one- this is the third time this month he’s managed to get stuck,” Kravitz laughed, moving to the door. “I’ll be back in a bit!”

Kravitz left Taako wheezing with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the trash enclosure thing is based on a true story, except i was the one getting stuck. constantly. and i did have to call people for help. eventually i figured out the easiest way to hop the fence entirely but i got a ton of splinters from it. maybe an OSHA violation?  
> i guess it should be noted that i worked at a play place, not a funeral home


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for mentioned bullying and sad angus which is also never fun. it's ok taako helps. in this house we hurt/comfort

Taako had no idea why his magic wasn’t working.

He’d spent the better part of an hour sitting on the living room floor and meditating- but he'd always come up empty. Sure, this world didn’t _have_ magic, but he wasn’t even _from_ this world. He’d kept his ears, why didn’t he keep his magic?

Taako perked up at the sound of the back door opening.

Angus wandered into the living room, looking down at Taako, who sat cross-legged on the floor.

“Hello, sir, I- what are you holding?” Angus asked. “Are those… eggshells?”

“Spell components, Ango,” Taako dismissed, dropping the eggshells to the rug. “Better question, what the hell happened to you?”

Taako had noticed it as soon as Angus entered the room. The boy was limping, though he tried to hide it. And he held his bookbag strategically in front of his legs.

Taako knew bullshit when he saw it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir,” Angus insisted.

Taako stood up slowly.

And then, quickly, he lunged to grab the bookbag from Angus, ignoring the kid’s cry of protest.

Angus’ fancy-boy pants were shredded at the knee, and his knees were scraped raw and bleeding. One looked significantly worse than the other, already starting to bruise.

“Shit, kid, you good?” Taako said, kneeling to get a better look at the injuries. “What happened?”

Angus’ face creased up with emotion before he burst into tears.

Taako did _not_ know how to deal with a crying kid. Taako didn’t really know how to deal with kids, in general. This was completely out of his comfort zone.

But- Angus was injured. Taako could help with that one, at least.

“Come on, kid, let’s get you cleaned up,” Taako said, settling a hand eventually on Angus’ shoulder. “Do you have a first aid kid in here?”

Angus nodded shakily, pointing to the cupboard above the fridge.

Taako grabbed the dusty first aid kit and a roll of paper towels. He led Angus to the bathroom and had him sit on the closed toilet. Taako rolled up Angus’ torn pants to give him access to the injuries.

It seemed like Angus was beginning to calm down, at least. Taako focused on wetting the paper towels and cleaning Angus up. The scrapes weren’t as bad as they’d looked when they were covered with blood, at least.

“What happened, Angus?” Taako asked, looking up at him.

Angus hesitated.

“Is- where’s my dad?” Angus asked.

“Had to run to work,” Taako said. “Why, we keeping secrets? Taako loves some gossip. Lay it on me, Ango.”

Angus giggled wetly.

“It’s nothing too interesting, sir,” Angus said. “Every school has bullies. Dad doesn’t need to worry about it.”

Taako made a face as he bandaged Angus’ knees.

“He’s your dad, Ango,” Taako asked. “Like, fucking— correct me if I’m wrong, but I think it’s his _job_ to worry about you.”

Angus sniffled, shaking his head.

“I feel bad though,” Angus said. “He’ll have to replace my school pants, too, and they were- they were _expensive_ , sir.”

Taako wasn’t sure what to say to that, but he hummed in a way that he hoped sounded sympathetic.

Eventually, Taako helped Angus to stand, leading him to sit in the dining room. Taako fished around the freezer for a bit.

“Ice your knees, kid,” he said, throwing Angus two bags of frozen peas. “It’ll help the bruising.”

“You know a lot about this stuff, sir,” Angus said. “Can magic not just- heal people?”

Taako shrugged.

“Sure it can, but you don’t always have a healer on hand,” Taako said. “My sister and I had a rebellious phase. Ran away for a bit.”

Angus nodded. It was quiet for a time, and Taako began to think about dinner.

“Thanks for helping me, sir,” Angus eventually spoke. “You didn’t have to.”

“I’m not a complete asshole, Ango, give me some credit,” Taako said. “Uh, if you want, I can patch up your pants for you, too. You got sewing stuff?”

And Angus beamed, scurrying off to find a dusty sewing kit buried in the back of the linen closet.

* * *

Kravitz returned to find Angus in pajama bottoms, seated on the kitchen island as Taako made cookies.

“We haven’t even had dinner yet,” Kravitz said, more amused than anything else.

“Slow your roll, Bones, we’ll eat dinner first,” Taako said. “These need time to cook.”

“Dad! Taako patched my pants!” Angus said, gesturing toward the living room.

Sure enough, Angus’ school pants were draped across a chair. The new patches were shaped liked stars, one on each knee. Somehow, it looked professional- Kravitz was impressed.

“Is that- what are these patches made out of?” Kravitz asked, looking closer.

“My old blazer,” Angus said. “The one that doesn’t fit anymore.”

Kravitz nodded. Sure, he wished Angus had asked first, but he couldn’t fault the boy for some self-expression.

“They look very nice,” Kravitz said. “Thank you, Taako. Angus, are you sure these will be fine by your school’s dress code?”

“June embroidered all over _her_ uniform,” Angus said. “These should be just fine.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Kravitz, come let me in!” Julia’s muffled voice called. “This box is heavy!”

Taako slid the cookies in the oven, following Angus into the living room. Julia dropped a box labeled “Sloane’s Clothes” to the floor.

“Hey Angus! Hey Taako! I brought clothes!” Julia panted. “Take whatever you want from there, Taako- I can drop the rest off for donation.”

“Oh, _hell_ yes!” Taako said. “I’m _beyond_ ready to be rid of, uh, _this_ situation.” Taako gestured to Kravitz’s ill-fitting hand-me-downs.

“Well, see if you like any of Sloane’s things,” Julia said, gesturing toward the box. “She’s tall, like you.”

So they all spend a while knelt around the box, digging through it.

“Your Sloane’s got a look, for sure,” Taako said, holding up a skirt. “Kind of… goth boho? Is that a thing? _Fuck_ , it should be a thing.”

“You don’t have to take the skirts if you don’t want,” Julia commented. “She has some pants in here too.”

“Are you _kidding_? Of _course_ I’m taking the skirts,” Taako said. “Fuck off.”

Julia laughed.

* * *

Paloma was something of a family friend. Lup and Taako had met her when they’d run off from home. She’d helped convince them to go back.

Still, they’d never truly needed her divination services before now.

Lup, Lucretia, and Barry sat at the table with her. Her eyes were wide and her pupils blown out as she spoke.

“ _Your brother’s been banished to a world unlike ours,_ ” Paloma boomed in a voice not her own. “ _He is stranded in a parallel universe bereft of magic.”_

A saltshaker tips onto the table, the salt itself moving to form images.

“Runes,” Lup breathed. “Lucretia, write them down.”

“ _He is safe, but he is lost,_ ” Paloma finished, before drooping. The salt scattered. Luckily, Lucretia, a quick scribe, had transcribed the runes already- twice. Her ability to write simultaneously with both hands was impressive if not slightly unsettling.

“This is it,” Lup said, grinning. “This is what we need to cast the spell again, I think.”

“We’ll have to do some research,” Barry said. “Modify it so we don’t get stuck like Taako. If the world beyond has no magic…”

Lup groaned, though she knew Barry was right. She just wanted to find her brother _now_. Paloma had said he was safe, sure… but Lup needed to see it with her own eyes.

“Excuse me,” Sazed chimed in. He’d insisted on going with the three of them to Paloma’s. Now, he stood poised at the door.

“We’re kind of in the middle of something,” Lup said.

“But I want to help,” Sazed said. “I know- I know the best scholars of magic this side of the kingdom. If you give me a copy of the runes, I can bring you more information.”

“Listen, Sazed, we’re pretty hot shit already,” Lup said. “Like, we’re fucking _smart_ , Sazed.”

“But it can’t hurt, can it?” Barry pointed out. “To have more information.”

Lucretia sighed, tearing out a page of one of her journals.

“Be careful, Sazed,” she said, handing it to him. “We don’t know who did this. They’re probably still out there.”

Sazed smiled and nodded as he pocketed the paper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmares and jigsaw puzzles  
> (thanks again for all the sweet comments! i'd reply to each of them but i always feel awkward being like "thanks!" over and over again. but y'all rule)

_Taako sat on Kravitz’s floor, eggshells in his hands._

_The apartment was too quiet. The city’s hum was absent, leaving only the sound of Taako’s heart._

_And his heart beat too loud. In fact, it was beating louder with every minute. He felt its thrum in his fingertips and toes._

_His fingers spasmed shut, crushing the eggshells further._

_He opened his hands again to find them empty._

_Why was he on the floor, anyway?_

_Taako stood, and the world spun. He saw his reflection, an apparition in front of him, and- oh._

_Taako raised his hands up to his ears, which were rounded. Small. Unassuming._

_Human._

_Why did he feel sad?_

_Maybe this was how he’d always been._

_He heard a voice. ~~His sister’s voice-~~_

_Why did he feel lonely?_

_Maybe this was how he’d always-_

_The unfamiliar voice was screaming, now. He could hear his heart, and it was thrumming, as loud as the screams, until they were one and the same._

_He didn’t recognize them._

* * *

Taako woke up yelling, clawing at his ears. Elven ears.

He could feel the chill of tears on his wet cheeks. His shoulders were shaking. Hell, his whole body was shaking, rejecting this sudden onslaught of _emotion._

The door opened, and Taako yelped, scrambling for a wand that wasn’t there. Fuck, now he was crying harder.

Kravitz stood at the door, eyes wide.

“Taako? I’m- are you okay?” Kravitz asked. He shook his head. “Sorry, you aren’t, clearly, I…”

Taako giggled a bit hysterically at Kravitz’s fumbling, something strangled and pathetic. Hiccupping through tears like a child.

“Do you want some company?” Kravitz asked, stepping forward. Taako shrugged.

Kravitz sat on the bed. Close enough for Taako to touch but not _too_ close.

And, ok, _listen_. Taako was _not_ a touchy-feely guy. Like, seriously.

But he was further now from his family than he’d ever been before. He didn’t even know if he’d see them again. He was scared, lost and alone.

So, yeah, Taako kinda wanted a fucking hug. So sue him.

Taako leaned forward, clumsily, pressing his face to Kravitz’s shoulder. And Kravitz, blessedly, took the hint, reaching around to pull Taako into a full embrace.

Taako let Kravitz hold him steady as his body shook out the emotion.

His tears dried, eventually, and he started to feel tired again. Not that he’d get any more rest tonight.

“Nightmare?” Kravitz asked.

“Yeah,” Taako said. “It happens.”

“It certainly does,” Kravitz said, squeezing him gently. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Naw,” Taako said.

Kravitz rubbed his back for a few minutes, and it was- nice. Calming.

“Do you have jigsaw puzzles, where you’re from?” Kravitz asked.

* * *

“You don’t _have_ to stay awake with me, y’know,” Taako said, sheepishly.

Kravitz had emptied a jigsaw puzzle on the living room floor, where they currently sat, working.

“No backing out now, Taako,” Kravitz said. “You’re helping me solve this monster of a puzzle whether you like it or not.”

Taako snorted.

“I should’ve known you were using me for my puzzle skills,” Taako joked. “…but thanks.”

Kravitz smiled softly at him.

Taako cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward.

“So, uh, how do y’all know Julia?” Taako said. “She’s nice. Hospitable.”

“Oh, I’ve known Julia for years,” Kravitz said. “She’s an old friend. We only started dating recently, though.”

Taako paused, hand stuck hovering over the mess of pieces littered across the floor.

“Seriously? You’re _dating_?” Taako asked. “Gotta be honest, my man, didn’t get those vibes at _all_.”

Kravitz ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s all pretty new,” Kravitz said. “I just figured that- Angus should have a female role model in his life. And Julia is Julia, you know? She’s lovely.”

Idly, Taako was reminded of Magnus. Lovely Magnus.

“Yeah, she’s cool, I guess,” Taako acquiesced. “She gave me free stuff, though, so I’m biased. That’s the way to Taako’s heart.”

“Aren’t you a prince?” Kravitz asked, laughing. “Why do you need free stuff?”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Taako insisted.

* * *

Angus woke up the next morning to find Kravitz and Taako putting together a jigsaw puzzle in the living room. Or at least attempting to.

“Angus, I’m in _hell_ ,” Taako whined. “Help us.”

Angus sat, fitting together a few pieces immediately.

“What the _fuck_?” Taako murmured. “How’d you do that?”

“He’s the brains of the house,” Kravitz said, trying to pull apart two pieces that had really not been meant to fit together.

“Clearly,” Taako said. “Say, if Angus is the brains and I’m, obviously, the beauty, what does that make you?”

“The one who keeps a roof over our heads,” Kravitz said.

“Point,” Taako said, watching Angus work.

Kravitz’s phone rung, and Kravitz grimaced as he looked at it.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, leaving Taako with Angus.

Taako waited for Kravitz to walk down the hall into his bedroom before speaking.

“How’s your knees, kid?” Taako asked, hushed.

Angus shrugged, not looking up from the puzzle.

“They’re not too bad, sir,” Angus said. “I’ve had worse.”

Taako huffed out a sigh through his nose.

“Didn’t ask if you’d had worse,” Taako said. “You’re okay? Really?”

Angus looked up, now, meeting Taako’s eyes.

“I could ask you the same thing, sir,” Angus said. “I heard you screaming last night.”

Taako recoiled.

“Is this- are you _blackmailing_ me?” Taako said. “Like, first of all, props to you, didn’t know you had it in you. But, uh, your pops already knows about my whole. Episode. So…”

Angus deflated.

“I wasn’t blackmailing you, sir, just trying to deflect,” Angus said. “Please don’t tell my Dad, though. I just don’t think he needs to know.”

“I disagree, but I’m no snitch,” Taako said. “Let me know if you need me to teach those shitheads a lesson, though.”

“Sir, they’re _twelve_ ,” Angus laughed.

“I’ll beat up a twelve-year-old,” Taako said. “Fuckin’ watch me.”

“I’m not sure that’s something you should brag about,” Angus said, giggling more.

In just a few minutes, the kid was making far quicker work of the puzzle than either he or Kravitz had. Taako watched, letting him do the heavy lifting.

“So… your dad and Julia, huh?” Taako said.

“They’re dating, yes,” Angus said. “I’m not sure what your question is.”

“You’re too smart, kid,” Taako said, sighing. “Normally that works when I’m fishing for gossip.”

“No gossip here, sir,” Angus said. “Julia’s been a friend for a long time. I think Dad just thought it was ‘logical’ for them to date.” Angus made a face, pushing the puzzle pieces around with a bit more vigor than necessary.

“Yeah?” Taako said. “Gotta say, that’s kind of a wacked way to choose a partner.”

Angus paused in his work.

“How about you and Mister Magnus, sir?” Angus said, eyes steely. “You talk about him more like a conquest than a lover.”

Angus’ gaze was far too knowing, and Taako felt dwarfed under it.

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” he eventually murmured.

Kravitz returned, then, settling down beside Angus.

“Sorry about that,” Kravitz said. “What’d did I miss?”

The rug gave a crackling noise as Kravitz sat, causing him to flinch away with a cry.

“What the hell- are these _eggshells_?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emotional vulnerability is overrated. i am vast, and unknowable, and sad

Angus left for school and Taako got dressed. He found a black blouse and a long green skirt among Sloane’s things. It still wasn’t _exactly_ his style, but it was loads better than his ratty nightgown.

Kravitz was vacuuming up the eggshell on the rug when Taako stepped out. A vacuum, Taako had gathered, was a mechanism with enough suction to lift dirt and debris off of surfaces. It was also loud as hell.

Blessedly, Kravitz was finishing up, turning off the machine and propping it in a corner of the room.

“Sorry ‘bout all the eggshell, handsome,” Taako said. “Could’ve sworn I picked up after myself.”

In truth, he’d been distracted by Angus’ injuries. But that was a secret.

“No harm done, I suppose,” Kravitz said. “Though I am curious- what exactly _were_ you doing on the rug with… crushed-up eggshells?”

Taako shrugged, plopping himself down on the couch.

“Magic, my man, what else?” Taako said. “Had to give some spells a shot. No use, in the end.”

Kravitz sat down on an overstuffed chair across from Taako.

“Can everybody do magic, where you’re from?” he asked.

“Naw, naw, _definitely_ not,” Taako said, waving a hand. “My sister and I studied like hell to get good at it. But it still came naturally to us, in the end. Some folks don’t have that kinda pull toward it.”

Kravitz nodded, considering this.

“I think I’d like to do magic, if I could,” Kravitz said, smiling. “I may have had a phase growing up where I very much wanted to be a magician. Not _real_ stuff, of course. Slight-of-hand and trickery.”

And Taako giggled.

“Like, a performer?” he said. “I wouldn’t have guessed it, Bones. You don’t seem the type.”

Kravitz ducked his head, smiling.

“Lots of stuff changed when I brought Angus in,” he said. “Before that, I wanted to be a musician. But, well- it wasn’t a stable income. My mother knew somebody at the funeral home, and- there I was. I like it well enough, though. I suppose I’m lucky.”

“Sure, yeah,” Taako said. “I get that. ‘Cause like, I’m a prince, y’know?”

“You’ve made that much clear, yes,” Kravitz said, smiling.

“Shut _up_ , I’m being _vulnerable_ ,” Taako laughed. “But, see, it’s a lot of pressure. The royalty in our country- we don’t make the law, but we’re always in the public eye. And we can’t, like, make mistakes or be human because we’re just- figureheads. Pretty faces on a postcard. And since our parents died when we were little- that was all on me and my sister.”

“It sounds hard,” Kravitz said.

“It _is_! Like, I have a beating heart! I’m multidimensional! _Fuck_!” Taako said, throwing his hands in the air. Kravitz nodded, so he continued. “When we were teens, me ‘n Lulu- my sister- we ran away. We roughed it in the wilds for years, and it sucked, but it was also, like, the best? ‘Cause it was just me ‘n Lup. None of the other crap.”

They sat with the silence for a moment before Kravitz spoke up.

“Why did you go back home?” he asked.

Taako chewed his lip, thinking back on it.

“If I’m honest, my man, it was Lup’s idea,” Taako said. “We met this woman- Paloma? Divination master. She took us in for a bit and gave us some prophecies about our ‘duty’ and our ‘people.’ And Lup was always the better of us. She listened.”

“But you went with her,” Kravitz pointed out. “You didn’t have to.”

“No, I for sure did,” Taako said. “’Cause it was Lup. I’d follow my sister anywhere. I’d- I’d watch the world _burn_ if I knew it meant she was safe.” He took a shaky breath, emotional.

He wasn’t sure where this all was coming from, but Kravitz was a good listener. He didn’t look at Taako with pity, but with respect.

“You’re a good brother,” Kravitz said. “I’m sure Lup appreciates that.”

“Yeah,” Taako said, frowning. “I guess.”

Kravitz stood, extending a hand to Taako.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Kravitz asked. “I think I could use some fresh air.”

* * *

The walk was… nice.

Taako could better appreciate Chicago now.

Not because he wasn’t still fucking pissed to be here. Because he _was_.

But he wasn’t as scared as he had been. The tall buildings that had once seemed menacing were now captivating to him. He watched the way their windows reflected the sun.

And then he stumbled, briefly, in his distraction. Kravitz reached out a hand to steady him.

“The architecture is gorgeous, isn’t it?” Kravitz said. “It’s something I like about the city.”

They walked at a leisurely pace, appreciating the autumn air. Leaves skittered across the sidewalks and roads, subject to the breeze.

“Naw, I was just thinking about how many fantasy baseballs I’d need to shatter all those windows,” Taako joked, gesturing to a skyscraper.

Taako watched as Kravitz laughed. He laughed with his whole body- his chest heaving with joy, his lips parted to show most of his teeth. Taako liked it.

“Depends on how good your throw is, I suppose,” Kravitz said. “Y’know, those skyscraper windows kill a _ton_ of birds. They fly right into them. It’s actually a problem.”

“Fuckin’ dumbass birds,” Taako said. “Just go around!”

“I’m serious!” Kravitz protested. “It’s a whole thing! During migration season they get volunteers to drive around looking for injured birds.”

“Maybe you humans just weren’t meant to build this high,” Taako said, eyeing a nearby building. “You just fucking Icarus’d it with your goddamn hubris. And now the birds pay.”

“ _Nooo_ ,” Kravitz wailed, impassioned. “We’ve _failed_ them.”

“Too bad, bird boy,” Taako teased. “Ya blew it.”

It occurred to Taako how easy it was to talk to Kravitz. And Taako wasn’t a people person, by any means. There was just something about Kravitz that made Taako let his guard down. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“You know- on second thought, I may be interested in the baseball venture,” Kravitz eventually said, grinning. “If it’s for bird activism.”

“That’s the spirit!” Taako said.

* * *

When they got home, Kravitz found a deck of cards, shuffling them before fanning them out toward Taako.

“Pick a card,” Kravitz said, leaning across the dining room table.

Taako hummed, hovering a hand above the cards for a long moment before finally pulling one.

“Look at it, but don’t show me,” Kravitz said. “Then put it back in the deck.”

It was the jack of hearts. Taako tucked it back into the deck.

“Now what?” Taako asked, smiling.

Kravitz shuffled the cards. Normally, at first- but then he got fancy. A bridge shuffle turned into one where he flicked the cards from one hand to another.

“Alright, I get it, hotshot,” Taako said, rolling his eyes. “No need to show off.”

Kravitz laughed, eventually settling the cards back into one palm, holding the deck out to Taako.

“Draw that first card for me,” Kravitz said.

It was a nine of clubs.

“Ha! Not mine,” Taako said. “You lose.”

But Kravitz just beamed.

“Nine, huh?” Kravitz said. And he dealt nine cards.

“…six, seven, eight, and…” Kravitz counted aloud.

Kravitz flipped over the ninth card- the jack of hearts.

“What the _fuck_?” Taako cursed.

“Is that your card?” Kravitz asked.

“Yes, fuck you,” Taako said. “How’d you do that?”

Kravitz waggled a finger.

“A good magician never reveals their secrets,” he said.

Taako grabbed the deck, sifting through it. It was, as far as he could tell, a normal deck of cards.

“There’s gotta be a trick to it,” Taako muttered.

“How do you know?” Kravitz teased. “Maybe I’m a wizard, too.”

“No, fuck off,” Taako said, examining the deck further. “I’m gonna figure this shit out.”

“It’s nothing too fancy, really,” Kravitz said, smiling. “But I’ll never tell.”

* * *

Sazed wasn’t a fan of the cave they’d made their headquarters.

To be fair, though, Sazed wasn’t really a fan of caves in general. They were damp, cold, and smelled like wet dirt.

Still, they needed somewhere secret to rendezvous.

“What do you know?” Kalen asked when Sazed approached today.

“Princesses Lup and Lucretia and Prince Barry are going after him,” Sazed said. “I have a copy of the runes they’re using for the spell.”

“Very good,” Kalen said. “If we can beat them there, we can intercept and kill them, leaving both their kingdoms bereft of their royals.”

“And Taako?” Sazed asked.

“Him too,” Kalen said. “I didn’t anticipate that they might find a means to bring him back. It’s too big of a risk. We must end him properly.”

Sazed grinned.

“He has it coming, really,” Sazed rambled. “He never listened to me! I’m his _advisor_ , Kalen. He’s supposed to listen to me!”

“I’m well aware of your feelings about the prince,” Kalen said. “Let me see the runes.”

Sazed handed him the page torn from Lucretia’s journal. Kalen looked it over.

“I’ll need your help for this spell,” Kalen said. “Let’s get to work.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warning for a brief bullying scene near the beginning of this chapter!

The television was interesting. Technology-wise, at least.

This movie, on the other hand? Not interesting. It kind of sucked, actually.

But Taako wasn’t sure how to change the channel himself. Kravitz, who had fallen asleep on the couch next to him, was no help.

Probably because Taako had kept him up the night before, he realized with a bit of guilt.

Instead of the movie, Taako found himself watching Kravitz. His lips were slightly parted as he rested, nostrils fluttering as he breathed.

And then, all at once, Taako had a bad feeling.

Taako had good instincts. He’d always known to trust his gut on things. And right now, he felt that something was wrong. Taako rushed to his room, tucking his wand in his waistband and slipping on his shoes.

It wasn’t until he was out the back door that he remembered that his wand was functionally useless. Ah, well.

Taako glanced up at the sky, judging time by the sun’s position. This was around the time that Angus came home from school.

Taako was going to find Angus. He could retrace their steps from the train cave, probably, no big deal-

But it turned out he didn’t need to walk far. Angus was only a block away- along with a crowd of older kids.

Taako watched from a distance at first.

Angus walked backward, facing the kids who were closing in on him.

“I’m not scared of you,” Angus said, voice wavering nonetheless.

The bullies laughed.

“What does Caleb Cleveland think of _liars_?” one of them said.

“What sort of kid detective are you, scaredy-cat?” another cooed.

Alright, Taako had seen enough.

“Hey, Angus!” Taako called, walking up to Angus and placing a protective hand on his shoulder. “Funny seein’ you here, bud. Let’s walk together, catch up.”

Angus relaxed noticeably under Taako’s hand, shooting him a relieved look.

“Thank you, sir,” Angus said. “I’d like that.”

And Taako and Angus turned to walk back home.

Except-

“Look, the little coward is chickening out!” the kids behind them laugh. “What a fucking weirdo.”

And, on instinct, Taako had a hand on his wand.

He turned and thrusted it out toward the bullies.

“Step off, shitheads,” Taako said, leveling his wand at the bullies. “Seriously, don’t you fools have anything better to do? Get a fuckin’ hobby.”

“ _Oooooooo_ , a magic _wand_ ,” one of them laughed. “I’m so _scared._ ”

Taako fired a magic missile.

And, like, _listen_. Despite what he’d told Angus, he wasn’t going to beat up some shitty kids. He fired at the sidewalk in front of them. He was the goddamn fantasy Mother Teresa, truly.

The bullies recoiled, eyes wide in horror, staring at the scorch marks on the sidewalk.

Then they ran, screaming.

“Fuckin’ assholes,” Taako scoffed. “You good, Ango?”

But Angus was just staring at Taako like he’d grown another head.

“What?” Taako said. “Do I got somethin’ on my face?”

“You- you just did _magic_ , sir!” Angus said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

And then it dawned on Taako, too.

“Oh, holy _shit_ ,” Taako said, grinning. “Taako’s back in business!”

And Taako lifted his wand, trying to cast a fun little prestidigitation for emphasis…

Nothing happened.

“Hm,” Taako said, staring at his wand. “Still buggy. Damn it.”

Angus bounced on the balls of his feet.

“That was _awesome_ , sir!” Angus said. “Thank you!”

Taako sighed, tucking his wand back into his skirt’s waistband before ruffling Angus’ hair.

“Don’t mention it, kid,” Taako said. “Those shitheads aren’t worth your time.”

* * *

Kravitz was awake when Taako and Angus returned.

“Where’d you get off to, Taako?” Kravitz said, before noticing his son. “Oh, welcome home, Angus.”

“I walked down the street to meet up with Angus,” Taako said. “I was bored. You aren’t any fun when you’re asleep.”

“I didn’t _mean_ to doze off,” Kravitz said. “Next time you can wake me.”

Taako thought about how peaceful Kravitz looked when he was sleeping. He felt an unwelcome blush rise to his cheeks.

“Naw,” Taako said. “You needed your rest.”

* * *

Taako slept in the next day.

Angus shook him awake at around eleven a.m.

“Sir, wake up!” Angus said. “It’s the weekend! We can investigate your case!”

Taako groaned, rolling away from Angus.

“Five mo’ minutes,” Taako mumbled.

Thirty minutes later, Taako trudged out of his room, fixing himself a bowl of sugary cereal before settling in the dining room.

Angus was already seated at the table, scribbling notes in his journal.

“I was thinking that we could go to the library today, sir!” Angus said, looking up from his work. “I’d like to do some research regarding parallel universes.”

“Sounds good to me, boy-o,” Taako yawned.

“Great! Finish your cereal and we can get ready to go!” Angus said, grabbing his notebook and scurrying off.

Kravitz came down the hall.

“Good morning, Taako,” Kravitz said.

“Morning, Bones,” Taako said. “The kid and I are going to the library, apparently.”

“Trying to make some headway on your case?” Kravitz asked, sitting across from Taako.

“Yeah,” Taako said. “I mean, I don’t know what good it’ll do, but Angus is smart, I guess.” Taako sighed, staring absently into his cereal bowl.

Kravitz reached across the table, placing a hand over Taako’s. Taako looked up.

“We’ll figure it out,” Kravitz said, looking at him with so much compassion. “Promise.”

Taako’s stomach was doing flips. Huh. Maybe the cereal wasn’t sitting right with him? He pushed the bowl aside with his free hand.

“Thanks, Krav,” Taako said. “Hope you’re right.”

Kravitz nodded, smiling gently, before pulling his hand away.

* * *

The library was fucking _expansive_.

Taako had to tamp down the enthusiasm he felt upon entering. He wasn’t a fucking _nerd_ , for Istus’ sake.

But, like, he _was_ a wizard. He could do some book-learning if he needed to. Or, you know, if he occasionally wanted to.

Plus: this was a whole different universe! With a whole different body of knowledge! _Anybody_ would be excited to learn more!

But, rest assured, Taako was _definitely_ not a nerd.

He could see his excitement echoed in Angus as the kid led him around the library. Angus navigated the aisles with unnerving ease, immediately finding the sections and books he needed.

Taako held the heavier tomes for the boy, quickly accruing a whole stack of them. He plucked some books from the shelf for himself, as well.

They settled at an empty table next to a large window.

“This is my favorite spot,” Angus said. “The light is best here.”

They worked in silence for a while. Taako had pulled a few science books as well as an atlas. He turned, first, to the world map, squinting at it.

“Oh!” Angus said, noticing Taako’s confusion. He scooted his chair over. “We’re right here.” Angus pointed out Chicago for Taako on the map.

“Huh,” Taako said, frowning. “Just that tiny speck?”

“The Earth is very big. Maybe not relative to other planets,” Angus said, “But in relation to us, as humans? Or, uh, sentient beings? It’s enormous!”

Taako hummed, tracing the land masses with his finger.

“Maybe my home was big, too,” Taako said. “I never saw much of it. Except for when Lup and I ran away, but we didn’t go too far.”

“Would you want to travel more, sir?” Angus said.

“Yeah, I think so,” Taako said. “But I’ve got royal obligations, you know. Being a homebody is part of the whole deal.”

They worked a bit more before Angus spoke up.

“Your magic was really cool the other day!” Angus said.

“Yeah?” Taako said. “It was just a magic missile. Could do it in my sleep.”

“What else can you do?” Angus asked.

“Well, here? Probably not much,” Taako said, smiling wryly. “Tell you what, kid. You want to learn?”

“But, sir, won’t magic not work here?” Angus said.

“Yeah, but I can still show you the motions, explain some theory,” Taako shrugged. “You’d probably get a kick outta it, since you’re a nerd.”

“I’d like that a lot, sir!” Angus said, brightening. “That sounds like fun!”

“Sure thing, Dangus,” Taako said.

“Oh, I don’t have a wand, though,” Angus realized. “Is that a problem?”

“Nope!” Taako said. “See, the problem is, a lot of people get wands and they think, ‘Well, magic time, baby.’ But really, a wand is just a conduit for the magic that has been inside _you_ all along.”

“That’s wonderful!” Angus said, beaming.

“Yeah, it’s pretty inspirational ‘n shit,” Taako said. “So, the first spell I learned was Mage Hand. It’s a cantrip, which is, uh, one of the easiest things to cast.”

Taako led Angus through the incantation.

Nothing happened, of course. Angus drooped, disappointed.

“It’s prolly not you, Ango,” Taako said. “You were looking good, there. Very nice form.”

“Thank you, sir!” Angus said, beaming. “It’s interesting to learn a little bit more about the process.”

Taako flicked his wrist, muttering the verbal component for mage hand, and sighed as it produced only a small spark of light.

“It still did something, though, sir!” Angus said. “That’s better than before!”

“Yeah, guess so,” Taako said. “Hey, is there a bathroom in this joint?”

“Sure thing, sir!” Angus said. “It’s around the corner past the water fountain, near where we came in. Do you need me to come with you?”

Taako scoffed.

“I’m a grown-ass adult, Ango,” Taako said. “I think I can manage.”

He did find the restrooms easily enough. However, he paused when he recognized a figure pinning a sign on a row of bulletin boards.

“Yo, Julia!” Taako called, approaching her.

Julia turned, grinning when she caught sight of him.

“Hey, Taako!” Julia said. “What brings you here?”

“Doing some research with Ango,” Taako said. “How ‘bout you?”

“I’ve been posting flyers around town for my theater group’s fundraiser!” Julia said, gesturing to the flyer she’d pinned to the board.

Taako squinted at the flyer, reading aloud.

“ _Raven’s Roost Theater Company Presents our Annual Costume Ball!_ ” Taako read. “Huh, fancy. Folks dress up for this?”

“Oh, it is _mandatory_ ,” Julia said, nodding sagely. “Last year I was a pirate. Kravitz is coming with me this year, so I’m thinking maybe we should coordinate costumes…? But I dunno.” She shrugged.  
Taako snorts, thinking about Kravitz in any sort of costume.

“When is this?” Taako asked.

“It’s on Friday,” Julia said. “We’re trying to sell some last-minute tickets.”

“Wish I had any fucking Chicago money,” Taako mused. “But, uh, hope you get yourselves some cash!” Taako shot some finger guns, backing toward the bathrooms.

Julia laughed, waving goodbye.

* * *

It was very fortunate that Lup, Barry, and Lucretia were as intelligent as they were.

To any other three beings, redesigning a powerful spell and artificing several objects in a matter of days would be an impossible undertaking. For Lup, Barry, and Lucretia, it was simply a difficult one.

Granted, the days of work had worn down on them. Lup’s fire red hair, normally lustrous and healthy, was unkempt and unwashed. Lucretia had bags beneath her eyes, and her lips were chapped. Barry, who looked a bit disheveled even on a good day, had accidentally put his shirt on backward today and had yet to notice.

“So- Lucretia’s protective spell should hopefully prevent the artifacts from losing their power even in a non-magical dimension,” Lup said, chewing on the end of the pen. “And the objects are imbued with two charges every 24 hours.”

“Right,” Barry said. “We probably won’t be able to test it beforehand, just so you know. There’s a risk we’ll get stuck.”

“I know,” Lup said, nodding. “It’s for Taako. I’d follow him anywhere.”

“I know you would,” Barry said, moving to kiss her forehead.

“We’re with you, Lup,” Lucretia piped in. “No matter what.”

“I love you two,” Lup said, closing her eyes briefly. Allowing herself a small moment of respite. She took a breath. “Let’s get my brother back.”

The statement hung in the air for a long moment.

“Fuck,” Lup realized, her eyes blinking open. “We’re gonna have to bring Magnus, aren’t we?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am saddened to share the news that warm oat milk with vanilla in it tastes like shitty uncarbonated root beer and it is, in fact, unbearable

“So,” Taako asked, a couple days later, plopping down next to Kravitz on the couch. “What’re you wearing for Julia’s costume ball on Friday?”

“Huh?” Kravitz asked, looking up from his book. “Is that… this week?”

“She told me she invited you,” Taako said. “Did you seriously not remember?”

Kravitz pressed a hand to his forehead, wincing.

“In my defense, life _has_ been a little _weird_ lately,” Kravitz said, gesturing to Taako. “The event managed to slip my mind.”

“Well, you’re in luck, my man,” Taako said. “I can totally help you pick out a costume.”

Kravitz rolled his eyes, smiling.

“What would you have me wear, then?” Kravitz said.

“I’m so glad you asked!” Taako said. “You could always do a couples costume with Julia. Like, you can be salt, she can be pepper…”

“ _Pass_ ,” Kravitz groaned. “It’s a ball, Taako, not a Halloween party.”

“Yeah, fair,” Taako said. He sized up Kravitz, thinking. Finally, he snapped his fingers triumphantly. “Okay! I got it!”

“Do you, now?” Kravitz asked.

“Yup!” Taako said, beaming. “You gotta dress up as the grim reaper, man!”

Kravitz guffawed.

“Why on _Earth_ …” Kravitz laughed.

“Hear me out though!” Taako protested. “Like, you’ve already got a goth thing happening here. We just gotta paint your face!”

Kravitz nodded, slowly.

“I’d need a scythe, though,” Kravitz pointed out. “Scythe or no deal.”

Taako tittered.

“We’ll get you a scythe, boy-o, don’t even _trip_ ,” he said. “What kind of reaper would you be without one?”

“A shitty one,” Kravitz said. “Lacking professionalism.”

“That’s what it would say on your quarterly review,” Taako teased. “Can’t have that.”

* * *

Julia brought over a cloak and a scythe the next day. Taako crowded close as Kravitz opened the door.

“Thank you, Julia,” Kravitz said as Julia handed him the items.

“Don’t even sweat it,” Julia said. “These have been gathering dust since our ‘Christmas Carol’ performance a couple years back.”

“Wait. Did the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come really have a _scythe_?” Kravitz asked. “I may have to revisit my Dickens.”

“I have no idea what we’re talking about,” Taako interjected. “But the scythe is rad, thank you.”

Julia laughed.

“I think I’m going to be an angel,” Julia said. “But, like, a biblically accurate one. Expect lots of googly eyes.”

“See, it’s perfect,” Taako said, gesturing between them. “You’ll be Death and she’ll be dead. A match made in heaven.”

“A bit morbid,” Kravitz said.

“Yeah, kinda,” Julia said. “I like it though. Anyway, I gotta run. See you on Friday!”

She walked off and Kravitz closed the door behind her.

“You gotta spice up your love life some, Bones,” Taako said. “You and Jules talk to each other like you’re two middle schoolers who got dared to play fantasy ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’ together but you don’t know how to kiss.”

Kravitz coughed into his fist, cringing.

“I guess it’s a little weird for us,” Kravitz said. “We were best friends for much longer than we’ve been… _lovers_.” Kravitz said the word like it felt unnatural on his tongue.

“You gotta show her what she means to you, Kravvy,” Taako said. “I’m serious. You gotta fuckin’ _woo_ her.”

Kravitz raised his eyebrows.

“No offense, but I don’t know if I want to take romantic advice from you, Taako,” Kravitz said. “You got engaged to a man you’d only known for two weeks.”

Taako waggled a finger at Kravitz.

“See, listen- you’re looking at it the wrong way!” Taako said. “Consider this: I convinced a man to propose to me after only _two weeks_! It’s a talent!”

(Funny how it was starting to feel less far like a success. When Taako pictured Magnus’ face now he only felt queasy.)

“I guess that’s true,” Kravitz said. “Well, fine, then. What do you think I should do?”

“Well, for me, personally?” Taako said. “I like gifts. I like giving ‘em, and I like getting ‘em. Mostly the latter thing, if I’m being honest.”

Kravitz nodded, considering.

“Taako, would you help me bake something?” he finally asked.

* * *

Thursday found the kitchen covered in flour as Taako taught Kravitz to make rugelach.

“It’s kind of like a pizza,” Taako said, spreading the dough flat. “If a pizza were a cookie and also, like, not a pizza at all.”

“So, not a pizza,” Kravitz said, watching Taako carefully.

Taako spread the spices out around the center of the disc of dough.

“Not a pizza, sure. But we _will_ need your pizza cutter,” Taako said, holding out a hand. Kravitz handed him the pizza cutter, and Taako continued his work.

He sliced the dough into triangles.

“Ohh,” Kravitz said. “I get it. Like a pizza.”

“Yeah, except now we fuckin’ _roll_ these bad boys,” Taako said. “Watch and learn.”

* * *

Pretty soon, the cookies were in the oven.

“We’ll give them a half-hour,” Taako said, washing his hands. “Then they should be good to go for tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Taako,” Kravitz said. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problemo, my man,” Taako said, smiling. “You, uh. You’ve helped me out a lot. The least I can do is fix your sorry love life.”

Taako sat himself on the kitchen island, swinging his legs. After washing his hands, Kravitz joined him.

“Julia is a good woman,” Kravitz said, seemingly out of nowhere.

Taako looked up, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

“Yeah, she’s real cool,” Taako said. “…that sounded sarcastic. I meant it, though, definitely.”

Kravitz laughed a moment before quieting again. He looked… pensive.

“What I mean is that Julia deserves the best,” Kravitz said. “And I’m not sure if that’s me.”

Taako raised up his hands.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, now,” Taako said. “Are we getting into, like, some deep-seeded worth issues? Because, I gotta say- you’re good.”

Kravitz smiled sadly, looking as though he might interject.

“No, listen,” Taako said. “I mean it. You’re good. You took in some weirdo off the street just ‘cause your son wanted to help him. You’ve kept me safe here and I don’t know what I’d do without you and Angus.”

Kravitz stared at him, eyes wide and full of something profound. Something Taako wasn’t going to get his hopes up about.

“I…” Kravitz trailed off. “Thank you, Taako. It’s… that’s not quite what I mean, though.”

The cookies were starting to smell good.

“Enlighten me, then,” Taako said, swallowing down any residual feelings from his emotional outburst. “What’s the prob?”

Kravitz sighed.  
“I don’t think I like her as any more than a friend,” Kravitz said. “Which is embarrassing to admit, but… I wanted to try, with her. I thought that it might be nice for her to be a bigger part of our family.”

Kravitz looked sad. Taako decided he didn’t like that.

“Hey,” Taako said, placing a hand on Kravitz’s shoulder. He waited until Kravitz looked up. “She’s your best friend, Kravitz. She was _already_ a part of your family. And I don’t think she’ll hold this against you.”

It’s soft, too soft. Uncharacteristic of Taako. But he’s finding that Kravitz brings that out in him.

Kravitz laughed bitterly, pressing the heel of his hand to his eyes.

“I know, I know,” Kravitz said. “I just feel stupid for letting things go on so long.”

Taako thought of Magnus.

“She’ll understand,” Taako said. “But you gotta talk to her.”

Kravitz sniffled, wiping away some errant tears.

“I will,” Kravitz said. “I’ll do it today, if she’s free.”

Taako patted Kravitz’s shoulder before letting his hand drop.

“Uh, okay, so here’s the good news,” Taako said, gesturing to the oven. “You can just call these break-up consolation cookies! Really fucking good ones, too.”

“She’ll like them, really,” Kravitz smiled. “I owe you one, Taako.”

* * *

Taako made himself scarce when Julia came over, sitting in the guest room and trying not to listen in. He could hear muffled speech but he wasn’t able to distinguish the words.

It was a relief to finally hear Julia laughing. And, eventually, Kravitz laughed, too.

Taako let out a sigh of relief, all the while wondering when he’d come to care so much about these idiots’ emotions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurtling toward our thrilling conclusion

Kravitz opened Taako’s door.

“Julia stuck around to help clean the kitchen,” Kravitz said. “Do you want to come join us?”

Taako entered the kitchen uncertainly, but Julia seemed- fine.

“Hi, Taako!” Julia said, smiling. “Sorry if you got caught up in the middle of our relationship drama.”

“Seems like everything worked out,” Taako noted.

Kravitz leaned against the kitchen island, grabbing a cookie from the baking sheet.

“Yeah, I think we felt pretty similarly, in the end,” Julia said. “We were both trying to make it work, sure, but…”

“It wasn’t working,” Kravitz finished, mouth half-full of rugelach. It was the most relaxed Taako had ever seen him.

“I’m kind of relieved I didn’t have to break things off myself,” Julia said, grinning. “Glad you took the initiative. Saved me some grief.”

“You’re the worst,” Kravitz laughed.

It was like a weight had been lifted from them. Even Taako felt like he could breathe easier.

“You, uh, like the rugelach?” Taako asked.

“It’s wonderful,” Julia said, wiping down the counters. “Well worth cleaning up your mess for.”

“I was gonna clean it myself!” Taako protested. “Some pressing interpersonal matters came up! Get off my dick!”

Julia laughed.

“Taako, you should come to the ball tomorrow,” she said. “It’ll be fun. Maybe Angus can come, too?”

“Sure, it’s not a weeknight,” Kravitz said. “We can manage that. I’ll pay for your ticket, Taako.”

“Thank Istus,” Taako said. “Sometimes I feel like you people don’t remember I’m broke here.”

“I can grab you a costume at the theater tomorrow night, Taako,” Julia said. “If you’re alright with a surprise.”

“Guess I’ll fuckin’ have to be!” Taako said. Kravitz laughed.

“It’ll be fun,” Kravitz said. “Thanks, Julia.”

* * *

That night, the air in the city was thick. And it wasn’t just humidity.

It was the incessant itch of something like anticipation.

It was the moment before a storm where the atmosphere pressed down on the passersby until they fled indoors.

But the sky was clear of clouds. And the only warning of what was to come was the vague scent of ozone manifesting in the train tunnels.

* * *

“Hold still, handsome,” Taako said, tongue poking out between his lips as he worked. “I’m almost done with this.”

Kravitz tried to stop squirming beneath the makeup brush. Really, he was grateful that Taako was helping him at all. But it _tickled_.

“Sorry,” Kravitz apologized. “I haven’t worn makeup since I was back in theater.”

Taako snorted in laughter.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Taako said. “You’re telling me you were a theater kid too?”

“How do you think I met Julia?” Kravitz said.

Taako was trying to contour Kravitz’s face to look a bit skeletal. He was probably going to use some white face paint, too, to really drive the point home.

“Dad! Taako! How do I look?” Angus asked, scurrying into the bathroom.

Taako blinked. Angus was dressed in a dapper suit, holding a magnifying glass and a book. He didn’t look very different than usual.

“You’re… a detective?” Taako asked.

“Yes!” Angus said, grinning.

“You look very nice,” Kravitz said.

“Thank you!” Angus said. “You look good, too, Dad!”

“Hold on, Ango, he’s gonna look even cooler,” Taako said. “I’m not done yet.”

“I can’t wait!” Angus said. “Are we taking the train?”

“I thought we may as well,” Kravitz said, flinching under the eyeliner pencil. Taako huffed in frustration, cleaning up the smeared area with a makeup wipe. “Sorry, Taako.”

“Taako’s basically a professional,” Taako said, slowly reapplying the eyeliner. “Don’t you even worry ‘bout it.”

* * *

Taako hadn’t been back to the train cave since he’d first been sent to Chicago. The “L station” is what Angus and Kravitz called it. Taako descended into the cave with an inexplicable feeling of dread.

At first, Taako assumed it was just bad memories. The last time he’d been here, he’d been scared shitless.

But as he got deeper into the station, following Kravitz and Angus through the turnstile, Taako realized what it was.

It felt like big magic. He could smell it and feel it on his skin.

Goosebumps pricked his arms and neck. Taako rushed forward, grabbing hold of Kravitz’s arm.

“Something’s _wrong_ ,” Taako hissed. “Kravitz, something’s _happened_.”

“What do you mean?” Kravitz asked, stopping and turning around. They were already in the area where the trains pulled in. It smelled like piss and popcorn.

And, y’know. _Magic._

“Can’t you feel it?” Taako said. “Kravitz, some real big magic shit happened here.”

Angus placed a hand on Taako’s free arm.

“Are you okay, sir?” Angus said. “Do you want to go home?”

A train was pulling up, now, and Taako sighed. His heart was pounding, his stubborn dread remaining.

But hadn’t he inconvenienced this family enough?

“Sorry. Might be nothing,” Taako backtracked. “Let’s just get going.”


	12. Chapter 12

Unfortunately, Taako felt no better once they reach the venue. In fact, his discomfort was only growing.

Still, he put on a smile for Julia when she met them at the entrance. She wore a white halo and a robe. She’d also glued an absurd amount of googly eyes to her face.

The eyes rattled a bit as she walked toward them.

“Here, I have your costume!” Julia said, grinning wickedly, holding out a heap of garments toward Taako.

Taako took them from her and untangled them to reveal a pointed hat.

“A wizard’s hat?” Taako said, plopping it on his head immediately. “Aw, Jules, you shouldn’t have.”

“I worried it was a little on-the-nose,” Julia giggled. “I’m glad you like it.”

Julia had also provided him with a dusty cloak, which he wrapped snugly around his shoulders.

Somehow, it made him feel a little better. A little more like _him_.

The venue was very clearly a repurposed theater. The seats had been cleared from the main floor and, on the stage, a band played.

A sea of costumed individuals moved across the floor, chatting and dancing.

“What a nice turnout,” Kravitz said.

“I know, right?” Julia said. “Best we’ve had in years!”

It really spoke to Taako’s sour mood that he didn’t even have the energy to make fun of other people’s shitty costumes.

Taako had tucked his wand into his boot before they left, just in case. Taako knew he probably wouldn’t need it- hell, he probably couldn’t even get it to work- but it made him feel better. He focused on the feeling of it rubbing against his ankle. He focused on his breathing.

“Do you want to find somewhere to sit down, Taako?” Kravitz asked, grabbing Taako’s shoulder to steady him.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Taako muttered.

“Angus, you’ll have to tell Julia all about our makeup adventure,” Kravitz said, neatly dismissing the two of them from the conversation.

They found a couple of chairs next to the window.

The band wasn’t bad, really. And people were laughing and having fun. The event seemed, so far, like it was a success.

And yet Taako’s stomach felt sour with his rising discomfort.

“Do you want to go home?” Kravitz asked, eventually. “We can go home, if you need to.”

Taako groaned.

“I mean, maybe?” Taako said. “But, like, I don’t want to ruin your night. And I can’t even explain why I feel so _bad_ right now.”

It had smelled like magic, in the train station. That meant something. Taako knew it meant something. But…

“Let’s get you out of here,” Kravitz said, holding out a hand. Taako pulled himself up. “Julia can bring Angus home if he wants to stay.”

Taako cast one last glance out of the window, watching the city for a long moment.

And it was then that it happened.

A sharp spike of red rose above the skyline, exploding into sparks in the air above. The entire theater blushed red, echoing it. The musicians had stopped playing.

And Taako clutched his chest. He felt his heart beating. Pounding.

He gasped out a sob, staring at the light, because that was his _sister_.

That was his heart.

Kravitz was calling his name.

“Taako, talk to me,” Kravitz pleaded, one hand on Taako’s arm. “What’s going on?”

The musicians were starting to play again, haltingly, and the conversation among guests was resuming. The red was fading from the sky.

But Taako was shrugged off Kravitz’s arm, running toward the entrance, a smile splitting his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He burst outside, pulling his wand from his boot and pointing it toward the sky.

“Come find me,” Taako whispered.

And he shot up a blue flare.

His arm recoiled with the force of the spell and Taako collapsed to his knees, looking up to watch the sky turn an artificial blue.

Like the Blue Raspberry Slurpee he’d gotten at the 7/11 with Angus on the way home from the library.

Like the berries that grew just outside of New Elfington, that he and Lup would pick in the summertime to make pies with.

Kravitz knelt beside him.

“It’s Lup,” Taako explained. “That was Lup’s spell. She’d red, I’m…”

“Blue,” Kravitz finished, awe in his eyes as he watched Taako’s spell dissipate. “She’s here?”

“She’s here,” Taako confirmed. “She has to be.”

Taako didn’t realize he was still crying until Kravitz pulled him into an embrace. Both still kneeling, Taako held Kravitz tightly. He pressed his face into Kravitz’s shoulder and- oh. He was getting Kravitz’s costume wet.

“She’ll find us,” Kravitz said, pulling away slightly. “Do you want to go enjoy the party until she does?”

Lup was here. She was going to take him home. It was all Taako had wanted since he’d gotten to Chicago.

But when Taako met Kravitz’s eyes? It felt almost bittersweet.

Taako rose shakily, extending a hand to Kravitz.

“Let’s tear up the dance floor, bone boy,” Taako said. “Gotta go out with a bang.”

Kravitz took his hand.

“I think you did that just fine with the literal fireworks,” Kravitz said, smiling gently.

And they headed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man unrelated but i could seriously go for a slurpee right now


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe still a few chapters out from a happy ending

The band was playing again, the odd flares already forgotten.

Taako and Kravitz approached Angus and Julia, who were over by the windows.

“Are you okay, sir?” Angus asked. Taako mopped up his face with his hand, suddenly hyperaware of his bedraggled appearance.

“Yeah, Ango, I’m great,” Taako said. “My sis is coming to get me.”

Angus’ mouth popped open.

“That’s wonderful, sir!” Angus said, before pulling Taako into a tight hug. “I’ll miss you lots, though!”

Taako hesitated for only a moment before he bent down to return the embrace, rubbing Angus’ back.

“I know, pumpkin,” Taako said. “I guess I’ll miss you too.”

Julia gave him a firm hug next, only slightly bruising him.

“Stay safe out there, weirdo,” Julia said.

And then the lights in the building shuddered and flickered off. The music stopped once more, a confused din of conversation blanketing the building.

“What the hell?” Julia exclaimed. “I just changed those bulbs!”

The doors swung open with a deafening _clang_ , bashing against the walls. A great howling wind blew through the building as a large figure stepped inside.

Kalen.

Taako squeezed Kravitz’s hand before letting go, stepping toward Kalen.

“Aw, you miss me?” Taako cooed. “I knew you’d regret blasting me here. Tell you what: you tell me what the hell you’re doing here, and I won’t fucking blast your brains out where you stand.”

And Taako leveled his wand at him.

He heard Kravitz say his name. He ignored it.

And then he heard a scream. _Angus_ ’ scream.

Cursing, Taako turned.

Fucking _Sazed_ had his arm around Angus’ neck, his wand pointed directly at Angus’ temple. Angus squeaked, legs kicking as he struggled.

Kravitz cried out, rushing toward Angus.

“Don’t move,” Sazed threatened, “Or I’ll kill him.”

Kravitz froze where he stood. Eyes wide, hands trembling.

“ _Sazed?_ ” Taako said, stomach dropping. “Why- what are you _doing_?”

Sazed bared his teeth, digging his wand into Angus’ head. Taako flinched as Angus whimpered.

“Drop the fucking wand, Taako,” Sazed barked. “I’ll let the kid go if you come with me and Kalen.”

Unfortunately, Taako didn’t have time to process any feelings of betrayal regarding Sazed. It meant nothing, right now.

Because Angus was in danger. And it was Taako’s fault.

Taako dropped his wand.

“Okay, I did it. Let him go,” Taako said, glancing between Sazed and Kalen. “I’ll come with you.”

And, just like that, Sazed let Angus go. Angus’ knees buckled as he collapsed onto the floor, Julia and Kravitz rushing to his side.

Taako put up no resistance as Sazed stepped forward and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him roughly toward the door. Taako turned briefly, just to ensure that Angus was okay.

(He was. Kravitz and Julia were knelt beside him, comforting him.)

Sazed jerked him forward harshly.

“Easy on the merchandise, my man,” Taako muttered, turning away from his friends. “I’m coming.”

Sazed led Taako out of the theater, Kalen at their heels.

* * *

The theater was a mess of frenzied conversation and confusion. Some people were leaving while others thought the events were part of a planned performance.

Julia, Kravitz, and Angus knelt on the floor.

“Angus, honey,” Julia cooed, rubbing his back slowly. “Are you really okay?”

“I’m fine,” Angus said. “It was- it was scary. But we have to help Taako!”

Kravitz was having trouble catching his breath, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. Angus was safe, for now. But Taako…

Kravitz took a few deep breaths. He straightened Angus’ clothes, pressing a hand to his son’s cheek.

“I’m going after Taako, Angus,” Kravitz said. “But you need to stay here with Julia. I need you to be safe.”

“No!” Angus protested. “I’m not- I can _help_ , Dad! I want to help Taako!”

“Your dad might be right here, kiddo,” Julia said. “Those men are dangerous.”

Angus scrambled upward and out of their grasp.

“I know you worry about me, Dad, but- I worry about you, too!” Angus said. “And Taako! And- Julia! I want to protect you, too!”

“That’s not your job, Angus,” Kravitz said, standing. “You’re just a kid.”

“I’m really smart, though! You said so!” Angus said, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m clever and brave and I’m a _really_ good detective. So let me _help_!”

Kravitz frowned. The longer they spent here, the further away those goons were taking Taako.

“If I say no, you’re still going to follow me,” Kravitz realized. “Won’t you?”

Angus nodded.

Kravitz sighed.

“We can all go together,” Kravitz said. “But you need to stick with Julia.”

Angus ran up to his dad, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you,” Angus said. “I’ll be helpful, I promise.”

Kravitz’s heart hurt. He hugged his son, combing his hand through Angus’ curls.

“It’s not that I don’t think you’re smart, or clever, or helpful, Angus,” Kravitz said. “I know you are, and I am- I am so _proud_. But I’m your dad. I’m- I want to protect you, Angus, because I know just how special you are. Because I love you.”

Angus sniffled, pulling away.

“We’ll be fine,” Angus said. “We’ll save Taako, and it’ll be fine.”

Kravitz swallowed, nodding.

“Let’s get going, then,” he said.

“Oh! Wait!” Angus said, running over to grab Taako’s wand from where it had fallen. He put it in his detective’s satchel. “Okay, now we can go.”


	14. Chapter 14

Sazed kept a wand pointed at Taako’s back as he and Kalen led him toward the river.

And, like, _listen_. Taako could do magic without his wand. No problemo. But they were in the middle of the city. There were people _everywhere_. People staring inquisitively at the group as they moved. People that didn’t need to get harmed if shit got ugly here.

“Why?” Taako asked, eventually, as they walked.

“The royalty of our land…” Kalen started, voice booming.

“No, not you, asshole,” Taako scoffed. “Like, we get it. You’re power hungry. Not that deep. I was talking to fucking Sazed over there. What gives, my dude?”

From behind him, Taako heard Sazed sneer.

“What, you really think I wouldn’t get sick of you?” Sazed said. “I’m your advisor, Taako, but you never fucking did what I asked. You barely even listened.”

“M’man, you’re my _advisor_ , not my Dad,” Taako said. “I don’t know what you expected, here.”

“To be taken seriously? To be _valued_?” Sazed spat.

Taako bit back any number of insults. Best not to piss off the guy who has a wand to his back.

They approached a long, flat bridge that extended over the river.

“This should do,” Kalen said. They made their way to its center before Kalen raised his wand upward.

He shot off a blue flare. It hissed into the sky, exploding with a dull thud of color and light.

“ _Fuck_ you,” Taako cursed, panic increasing. “You’re trying to lure Lup here?”

“Not _just_ Princess Lup,” Kalen said. “She brought her lovers- and _your_ fiancé.”

Lup. Barry. Lucretia. Magnus. Kalen was going to kill them.

And Taako was being used a bait.

Taako surveyed his surroundings, wondering if he could somehow make a break for it. The bridge was long, flat, and useless. Nowhere to hide or duck for cover. It was a completely open area, which, Taako realized belatedly, was probably just what Kalen had planned for.

“They’re coming,” Kalen said.

Without warning, Sazed wrapped an arm around Taako, pulling him firmly back against his chest. Taako winced as Sazed dug his wand into the side of his head.

And that’s when Taako saw them, approaching from a distance. Running through the middle of the street, like _idiots_. Cars honked at them in miserable cacophony.

“ _No_!” Taako cried, flailing uselessly. But Sazed’s arm was firm around his center, immobilizing him almost completely.

“Taako!” Lup cried, sprinting onto the bridge. And, _fuck_ , despite everything- he was so _happy_ to see her. Taako grimaced as he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

Magnus and Lucretia followed, throwing Taako concerned looks. Barry took up last place, huffing and puffing a bit even as he joined the rest.

The four stood on the opposite side of the bridge, poised for battle. Lup pointed her wand at Kalen, fire and fury in her eyes.

“Let him _go_ ,” she spoke, slowly and clearly. She was terrifying. Taako was so proud.

“If you move even an inch, I’m sure Sazed won’t hesitate to kill him,” Kalen sing-songed. “That was the plan anyway.”

“Sazed, _why_?” Lucretia asked, eyes wide.

“He’s a power-hungry asshole, turns out,” Taako said, voice breaking only slightly. “Who knew, right? Hi, by the way.”

Magnus waved.

“Kalen and I had similar goals,” Sazed said. “Goals involving eliminating the royals, _permanently_.”

“Seems like, uh, kind of a roundabout way to do this,” Barry stammered. “Why go through the trouble of teleporting Taako here in the first place?”

“I didn’t think anyone would be able to find him,” Kalen huffed. “I suppose I underestimated his family. But it’s just as well. If I kill you all here, right now, nobody you love will _ever_ find your bodies.”

And Kalen raised his wand.

Lup’s eyes flickered to Sazed. If any of them attacked Kalen, she worried Sazed would shoot Taako.

“Don’t worry,” Kalen said. “I’ll make this quick.”

Taako’s stomach was sick with terror.

Suddenly, Sazed cried out, dropping the wand that held Taako hostage and stumbling backward.

A misshapen mage hand was pulling Sazed back by the hair. Taako’s eyes widened, but there was no time to hesitate.

He pushed Sazed off the bridge while he was distracted.

Sazed wailed as he went down, hitting the river with an ugly thud.

“Sir!” a distant voice called. Taako turned to see Angus at the end of the bridge, holding Taako’s wand.

“My boy!” Taako exclaimed, beaming. “My beautiful magic boy!”

“I- I did it, sir! I made a magic!” Angus called.

“That was _dope_!” Taako yelled.

Suddenly, Kalen roared. Taako darted out of his way, moving toward Lup, Lucretia, Barry and Magnus. His family.

“Glad to see you, Koko!” Lup said, smiling at him. “Let’s end this asshole!”

“I’ll provide moral support and, like, _cantrips_ , maybe,” Taako said. “I lost my fucking wand.”

“Don’t worry,” Lucretia said, raising her staff. “We’ll be just fine.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this one!

Kravitz, Angus, and Julia watched from the end of the bridge.

“What- what did you _do_?” Julia said, gawking at Angus.

“It’s magic, ma’am!” Angus said, grinning. “Taako taught me!”

Kravitz exhaled shakily.

“I guess we can unpack that later,” he said, eyes still on the group in the middle of the bridge.

There was a tall elf who was identical to Taako in almost every way. That must’ve been Lup, Taako’s sister. Her hair, unlike Taako’s, was cropped short and dyed red. Her elf ears were on full display.

The rest of the group seemed to be human. There was a black woman with white curls who wielded a sturdy-looking staff. A pudgier man in blue jeans held a wand.

Last in the group was a muscled man, smiling as he stood in battle stance. Was this Taako’s fiancé?

“Holy _shit_ , that guy is beefy,” Julia said.

Kalen struck first, shooting a spell toward the group. And from there, things moved _fast_.

Spells flew. Around them, people screamed.

Taako was mostly dodging, rolling and twisting out of the way of attacks. Kravitz was suddenly hyperaware of the wand in Angus’ hand. Without it, Taako seemed to be somewhat limited.

Suddenly, one of Kalen’s spells caught Taako in the chest. He stumbled backward, falling down.

“Taako!” Kravitz cried, running out onto the bridge unthinkingly. Lights and explosions danced in the corners of his eyes as he collapsed next to Taako.

“Taako?” Kravitz said, grabbing Taako’s shoulders. “Taako, are you okay?”

Taako groaned.

“I’m good, m’man,” Taako grunted, pushing himself up on his elbows. “That just fucking _smarted._ ”

Kravitz exhaled, squeezing Taako’s shoulders once before letting go.

“I’m glad,” Kravitz said, before realizing where he was. He flinched away from a spell, heart pounding. “Shit.”

“No worries, Grim!” Lup called. Kravitz remembered, belatedly, that he was still in his costume makeup. “This asshole is fucking _bloodied_. Will you do the honors, Bar?”

“Gladly,” the man in jeans said, shooting of a spell that cause Kalen to fold beneath himself.

Kalen wailed, his body convulsing in a heap on the ground. Eventually, he stilled, clearly dead.

They all stared at the body for a long moment.

“Welp!” Magnus said, stepping forward toward it. “Time to dispose of the evidence!”

He picked up the corpse and chucked it into the river.

They listened silently as it hit the river’s surface with a _thunk_.

And then Lup snorted out ugly laughter.

“Fuckin’ foolproof, Mags, A+,” Lup giggled. “This is clearly why you’re the brains of this operation.”

“Hey, listen,” Magnus said. “I may not be the brightest, but I can throw a body in a river _real_ good.”

Lup knelt beside Taako.

“Missed you, doofus,” Lup said, smiling at her brother. Her heart.

Taako pulled her into a tight hug.

“Taako!” Angus cried, sprinting toward them. Julia followed closely.

Taako pulled away from Lup to receive Angus, who jumped into Taako’s arms with surprising strength.

“ _Oof!_ ” Taako cried. “Careful, kid, Taako’s in need of a healing.” Nonetheless, Taako wrapped his arms around the boy tightly.

“I was so _worried_!” Angus said. “I’m sorry we couldn’t help!”

“Couldn’t help? Are you kidding me, kid?” Taako said. “That was one hell of a mage hand!”

“You taken on an apprentice, Koko?” Lup cooed. “He’s so cute!”

Angus pulled away from the hug, reaching out a hand toward Lup.

“My name’s Angus McDonald, ma’am! You must be Lup!” Angus said. “Taako’s told me all about you!”

Lup grinned widely as she shook his hand.

“Has he, now?” Lup said. “Only good things, I hope.”

Julia cleared her throat.

“Uh, listen,” Julia said. “Clearly we’ve got a lot to catch up on, here, but we might not want to be around when the cops show up.”

“Point taken,” Kravitz said, grimacing. “Should we go back to the theater?”

* * *

By the time they got back to the theater the ball was over. The band had left and the organizers were cleaning up.

“I think Kalen and Sazed fucked up their spellwork,” Lup said. “That’s why the veil between these planes is thinner than it should be, right now.”

“And why we can use magic here,” Lucretia said.

Angus had a notebook out, recording the new information greedily.

“I bet those goons didn’t even plan for a way back home,” Barry grinned. “Amateurs.”

“Yeah, uh, was gonna ask,” Taako said. “What’s the game plan, here?”

Barry lifted his wrist, revealing a silver bracer. Upon further inspection, Lup, Lucretia and Magnus were also wearing one.

“Did some artificing,” Barry said. “They got two charges per day- one to get us here, and one to get back home.”

“They _should_ work,” Lup said. “We took a risk, honestly, ‘cause it’s not like we could test whether they worked here or not.”

Angus rushed forward to examine the objects.

“Hey, uh, Taako?” Magnus said. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Yeah, sure thing,” Taako said, standing up and following Magnus outside.

* * *

The air smelled more like magic than ever before, but Taako knew it was only residuals. The anxiety he’d felt earlier was gone, leaving only a mixture of relief and melancholy.

He stood with Magnus outside.

“I got some stuff to talk to you about too, actually,” Taako said. “Do you wanna go first?”

“No, no, you go first,” Magnus said.

“Okay. Well, uh,” Taako began, “I think we need to break things off, between us. But! Not ‘cause you’re not cool. You are.”

Magnus blinked. Taako pressed onward.

“You’re a good guy, a nice man,” Taako rambled, “And I think I saw that and I thought- ‘hey, Taako’s not gonna get any better than this! Who else would have me?’ But that’s not fair to you or, uh, to me.”

Taako looked down at his hand, pulling off his fancy engagement ring. He held it out to Magnus.

“You deserve better than some asshole with self-worth issues,” Taako said. “You deserve somebody who will court you and romance you and- fucking _woo_ you. Taako’s good out here.”

Magnus took the ring, looking it over quietly for a moment.

And then he smiled softly.

“I appreciate it, Taako,” Magnus said. “And you deserve those things, too. You know that, right?”

Taako thought about it. Really thought about it, staring a bit past Magnus as he did so.

The city looked nice tonight.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Taako said, quietly. “I think I’m still getting there, with the, uh, _believing_ it part.”

“You’ll get there,” Magnus said, nodding. “I was actually going to say the same thing, you know? I kind of rushed in with the whole, uh, engagement thing. I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. And I think you’re more a friend to me than anything else, yeah?”

Magnus was a good man. Taako was more acutely aware of it now than he had when he’d been engaged to him. And it made him mad, almost, that he hadn’t appreciated it back then. That he hadn’t appreciated Magnus.

Taako wanted to be a better friend.

“Thanks for coming out to help save me,” Taako said. “I’m- I’m glad you’re my friend.” It was more sincere than Taako was used to being, but Magnus deserved the truth.

Magnus smiled before stepping forward and hugging him.

“I’m so glad we worked this out!” Magnus said, squeezing him tightly.

“You’re breaking my whole body, thug,” Taako groaned. “Fragile goods, here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i get emotional rereading my own goddamn writing


	16. Chapter 16

When they went back inside, Lup was the only one to notice the ring missing from Taako’s hand. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Taako shrugged, smiling.

“Sir!” Angus said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Miss Lucretia was telling me more about your home!”

“Oh, yeah?” Taako said, reaching forward to remove Angus’ cap and muss his hair. “Figures you’d get along, you’re both massive nerds.”

“Shut _up_ , Taaks, you’re a nerd too,” Lup said.

“Lies!” Taako said. “Lies and slander!”

“It runs in the family,” Barry said, pushing up his glasses on his nose.

Magnus and Julia had started chatting; they seemed to be getting along. Magnus talked with his whole body, waving his arms as he told some sort of story.

Kravitz stood off to the side, staring out the window. Taako stepped toward him.

“Hey, handsome,” Taako said. “Why so glum?” As if Taako didn’t feel it, too- the heavy weight of sadness settling on him.

“You’re going home,” Kravitz said, chuckling humorlessly. “I don’t know if it’s selfish of me to want you to stay.”

“Naw,” Taako said, quietly. “I get it.”

Kravitz’s makeup was starting to fade and smudge. He somehow still looked gorgeous. The city lights danced shadows across his face, and Taako wanted.

He _wanted_.

“So,” Taako said, swallowing his nerves. “I just talked to Magnus.”

Kravitz put on a smile that only looked a little janky.

“Yeah?” Kravitz said. “Wedding still on?”

Taako raised his left hand, wiggling his fingers. It took Kravitz a moment to register what had changed.

“Oh,” Kravitz said. “ _Oh_. Uh, I’m sorry?”

“It was mutual,” Taako said. “It’s like with you and Julia. It wasn’t really working to begin with.”

And Kravitz smiled truthfully. Finally.

“I could’ve told you that to begin with,” Kravitz said. “Two weeks, Taako. You don’t marry a guy you’ve known for two weeks!”

“Okay, sure, but _listen_ ,” Taako countered, gesturing over toward Magnus. “You _see_ his muscles.”

Kravitz stared for a moment before nodded sagely.

“He _is_ yoked,” Kravitz agreed.

“He _is_!” Taako laughed. “I kind of saw those and thought, well, this is as good as it’s gonna get for me.”

Kravitz faced Taako again, expression suddenly serious.

“Was it?” Kravitz asked, softly.

And Taako knew how to read between the lines. He placed a careful hand to Kravitz’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across the soft skin there.

“No, it wasn’t,” Taako said, quietly. “Not by a long shot.”

Kravitz smiled, eyes glistening.

So, here was the thing.

Chicago sucked. It smelled like piss and there were cops everywhere and there wasn’t even any magic.

Taako would not miss Chicago.

But Julia? Angus?

_Kravitz?_

Leaving them suddenly felt unbearable.

“I’m gonna ask Lup about something, actually,” Taako said, stroking Kravitz’s cheek once more. “Maybe this doesn’t have to be it.”

Kravitz blinked at him, eyes wide and full of hope.

“Maybe,” Taako cautioned. “ _Maybe_ , Kravitz.”

“I can work with that,” Kravitz said. He took Taako’s hand from his face and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

Taako felt, simultaneously, like he was both falling and flying.

* * *

When they left, it was emotional. 

Angus cried. Kravitz cried. Julia cried.

Taako cried.

But once they were home, Taako got to work.

Restructuring an entire political system should be hard, but, like, come on. He was _Taako_. From _Chicago?_ He could do this.

New Elfington was their first country to become a complete democracy bereft of royal influence. It took Taako a few weeks of petitioning before he could step down from his position as prince.

“My time abroad helped me realign my priorities,” Taako drawled at press conferences. “I have a greater understanding now of what _really_ matters to me.”

* * *

The bracer design needed a few updates. His family helped him brainstorm and implement the changes. Extraplanar communication, for one thing. Taako modeled the voice chat system after Kravitz’s cellphone. He also needed these shits to be pretty much indestructible.

Finally, a month out, Taako felt confident in the design.

Today was the day.

Taako’s finger hovered over his bracer’s button, hesitant. Nervous.

“What’re you waiting for, Koko?” Lup said.

Taako swallowed.

“What if they’ve moved on?” Taako asked. “What if they don’t want me anymore?”

His heart was so full, but it ached.

“Shut up, they’ll be thrilled to see you,” Lup said, rolling her eyes. “Seriously, Koko. Go for it.”

Shutting his eyes, Taako pressed down the bracer’s button.

* * *

Kravitz wasn’t good at cooking yet, really. But he was getting better. When Taako had left, they’d still had a lot of groceries in the apartment. So Kravitz tried to make use of them.

Nothing, of course, was as good as the stuff Taako would make them.

But he’d gotten pretty good at omelets.

“Good morning, Dad!” Angus called, walking into the kitchen. “Are you making breakfast?”

“Sure am,” Kravitz said. “Take a seat.”

Breakfast was quiet.

“What are you up to today?” Kravitz asked while eating.

“I was going to go to the library again,” Angus said. “I found some really interesting documentation regarding multiverse theories.”

Since Taako’s departure, Angus had been spending more time than ever studying. Kravitz worried that he was keeping busy in order to avoid his emotions.

Taako’s abrupt exit had left a hole in their household. An empty space on their couch and a nagging silence in their kitchen.

“You’ll have to tell me about what you find,” Kravitz said.

“Of course!” Angus said, nodding.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Angus and Kravitz looked to each other, eyebrows raised.

“We weren’t expecting anybody, were we?” Angus asked.

“No, not that I can remember,” Kravitz said, standing up.

The doorknob was cold under his hand. Winter was coming. Shivering, Kravitz twisted it and pulled the door open.

Taako stood there. Kravitz wondered whether he was dreaming; he tried to blink away the sleep. But even after a few moments of silence, Taako stayed. Standing at his door and looking more nervous by the second.

“Hey, handsome,” Taako said, voice breaking. “Surprise?”

And Kravitz couldn’t help it. He’d missed Taako so, _so_ much.

He placed his hands on Taako’s cheeks and pulled him forward to kiss him. Taako gasped as he stumbled forward, but quickly recovered, embracing him and smiling under his lips.

There was a part of Kravitz’s heart that had disappeared when Taako did. It was corny, but it was true.

As Kravitz kissed Taako, he felt almost painfully whole. It felt so _comfortable_ , considering this was all new to them.

It felt like coming home.

At a certain point they were both smiling too much to kiss, so they just pressed their foreheads together, eyes wet and hearts full.

“It’s so _good_ to see you, Taako,” Kravitz said. “I…”

“Taako!” Angus yelled, running toward them. “You’re back!”

Taako beamed, pulling away from Kravitz to kneel and hug Angus.

“How’s my magic boy doing?” Taako asked, holding him tightly.

“Less magic, since I saw you last!” Angus said. “I missed you, sir!”

“Yeah, I missed ya too,” Taako said, kissing the crown of Angus’ head before pulling back. “Say, how’d you boys like some magic artifacts?”

Taako fished around in his bag and pulled out two bracers.

“I’m not… like, my family and a lot of my life is back home,” Taako said. “But you guys are, uh, here, so. I’m gonna go back and forth. And now you can, too.”

Kravitz and Angus gawked at the bracers before trying them on.

“Taako, thank you,” Kravitz said, smiling.

“Figured it’d make things easier,” Taako said, looking a bit sheepish. “Y’know, considering.”

“You’ll have to take me on a date in New Elfington,” Kravitz teased. “Show me the sights.”

“Yeah?” Taako said. “Yeah, ‘course I will, homie. And Ango can come practice his magic.”

Angus gasped.

“Wait, you two are dating?” Angus said, eyes wide. “And- and- you’ll teach me magic, sir? And we can go from- we can _teleport_? Taako!” Angus bounced on the balls of his feet, voice raising in pitch with each question.

“All of the above!” Taako said. “Teleportation magic, courtesy of Taako. What would you do without me?”

“Well, Dad learned to cook, a little,” Angus provided.

“Not _that_ much, really,” Kravitz said, wincing. “Just, you know.”

Taako clapped his hands, looking delighted.

“Now _this_ , I’ve _got_ to see,” Taako said, finally stepping inside the apartment fully. “Show me what you got, Skeletor!”

“I can make you an omelet,” Kravitz said, closing the door behind him. “It’s the least I can do.”

“I’ll pull up another chair!” Angus said, scurrying off.

Taako kissed Kravitz one more time before heading to the table.

“Where’s Julia, by the way? I owe her a bracer,” Taako said as they walked. “Swear to Istus, Magnus has _not_ shut up about her, it’s _unbearable._ ”

The apartment had grown more cluttered since Taako had seen it last.

It was perfect. It was home.

It was just right for a simple elf like Taako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!  
> thanks so much for coming on this journey with me! lmk what u think! love you all! stay safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> i say this on all my fics, but to reiterate: i happily accept kudos, comments, or bouquets delivered to my doorstep. even if u just want to comment a keysmash that's amazing and i love you. thanks for reading!  
> catch me on twitter as roombachicken and tumblr as luxuryrooster if u wanna chat \m/


End file.
